Twenty One Guns
by beermoney5
Summary: Sometimes it can be a mistaken Identity. Sess / Kags
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is a series of drabbles done for Dokuga Contest on LJ. A drabbles is anywhere from 100 to 499 words, and each chapter of this story is being done for a contest each week where we are given a prompt and word count that has to be exact, so these chapters will be anywhere from 100 to 400 words long. I'm leaving the headers so you can see what the prompt and word count was.

* * *

**Title:** Through The Haze  
**Author:** Beermoney5  
**Theme:** Public  
**Genre:** Drama  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** None  
**Word Count:** 100

* * *

**Through The Haze**

**

* * *

**

Kagome walked out of the public library, heading for home. As she rounded the corner of her street, shots rang out, followed by searing pain in her shoulder, chest, and arms from the shower of bullets that hit her.

"Kagome! Kagome can you hear me!" Someone was shouting.

Through her hazy vision, she could make out only silver hair and golden eyes. It couldn't be. He would have came to her earlier if he was in her time. And the voice was too deep and not as gruff. "Inuyasha?"

"No," was the last thing she heard as blackness claimed her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Confusion  
**Author:** Beermoney5  
**Theme:** Purse  
**Genre:** General  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** None  
**Word Count:** 200

* * *

**Confusion**

**

* * *

**

Kagome's mother rummaged through her purse looking for a tissue. "Someone just drove by and shot her?" she asked the man who was there when Kagome was shot. Sota, Kagome's younger brother, just stood there staring at the man.

"Yes," The silver haired man answered.

"But why would anybody want to do that? I don't know anybody who would want to hurt Kagome."

"I don't know."

"Thanks for your help. I'm so happy you were walking by when this happened. If anything happens to Kagome..."

"Kagome will be fine. She's tough," Sota tried to comfort his mother and then looked at the man and asked, "Do you have a brother? You look like someone my sister use to hang out with."

"Sota, they can't be related," His mother sniffed. She had also noticed the resemblance but didn't think it was possible for them to be related. But then again, Kagome had mentioned that Youkai lived for a long time.

"You must be referring to my half brother, Inuyasha," The man replied.

"I knew it. Is Inuyasha around?" Sota asked.

Sesshomaru was saved from having to answer the question by the doctor coming out of the ER, walking in their direction.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Random  
**Author:** Beermoney5  
**Theme:** Blue  
**Genre:** Drama, Angst  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** None  
**Word Count:** 300

* * *

**Random**

**

* * *

**

"Is my daughter going to be okay?" Mrs. Higurashi asked the doctor coming from the ER.

He looked at her with concern in his eyes. "Please sit." He gestured to a chair.

"I'm fine. Please tell me how Kagome is."

"She made it through the surgery, but she's still in critical condition. There is still one bullet we weren't able to remove because we almost lost her on the operating table. Once she's stable, we'll try another operation to remove that bullet. Unfortunately… the bullet that remains is pressing on her spinal cord, and there is a possibility of paralysis."

"Oh my god!" Mrs. Higurashi said as she collapsed down in a chair.

"Mom, she'll be okay." Sota kneeled next to his mother trying to comfort her.

"May we see her?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"For a few minutes. There is only one person allowed at a time, but I'll let your son accompany you."

"Thank you."

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome's mother and brother went in to see her. He should have left as soon as they left, but for some reason he couldn't explain, he had to see her. As soon as Kagome's mother and brother returned, Sesshomaru entered. He was disturbed by what he saw. Kagome was lying in the hospital bed hooked up to tubes and machines. He looked down upon her ashen face, willing her eyes to open so he could see the life and fierceness her blue depths held. She had survived demons of the feudal era for years in search of the shikon jewel shards and to bring down Naraku, only to be taken down in her own time by a shower of bullets in a drive by shooting.

Sesshomaru reached down and caressed her cheek with the back of his hand before he left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Your Time or Mine?  
**Author:** Beermoney5  
**Theme:** Billow  
**Genre:** Drama  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings: **None  
**Word Count:** 200

* * *

**Your Time or Mine?**

**

* * *

**

Smoke billowed out of a few chimneys of the houses Sesshomaru passed after leaving the hospital. As he drove, Sesshomaru's thoughts drifted from how disturbing it was seeing Kagome in the condition she was in to a conversation he had had with his younger brother three hundred years ago.

"_You claimed to love the miko, but you are taking another as your mate?" Sesshomaru asked when Inuyasha had told him he had asked Yaone to be his mate._

"_I would have to wait three hundred years to be with Kagome."_

"_If you love her as much as you claimed, you would wait."_

"_I don't know if I'm going to live that long. So I should give up love and happiness now, to take a chance on meeting Kagome in her time?"_

"_Yes, but it is your choice what you do with your life. Just think about this first before making your decision. If you do happen to live that long, what are you going to tell the miko when you see her in her time?_

As he pulled up to a gate in front of a mansion at the end of the street, Sesshomaru was brought out of his thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Not What You Think  
**Author:** Beermoney5  
**Theme:** Flat  
**Genre:** Drama  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** None:  
**Word Count:** 100

* * *

**Not What You Think **

**

* * *

**

Sesshomaru walked up to the door and knocked. After getting no response for the third time, he started pounding on the flat surface of the entryway.

"What the hell do you want?" Inuyasha shouted, seeing his brother after opening the door.

"We need to talk."

"Not tonight. I've been working my ass off putting in major overtime for you. I'm due for some time off. Not to mention, it's past midnight."

"It doesn't concern work. It's Kagome."

Inuyasha's demeanor changed upon hearing Kagome's name and seeing the concerned look on his brother's face, a look he had never before seen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Past Tense  
**Author:** Beermoney5  
**Theme:** Turn  
**Genre:** Drama  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** None  
**Word Count:** 100

* * *

**Past Tense**

**

* * *

**

Inuyasha turned wordlessly, heading to his study with Sesshomaru following. Once the door was closed and they were seated, Inuyasha spoke, "I've moved on Sesshomaru; you know this. Kagome is part of my past I want to forget"

Sesshomaru wasted no time and got straight to the point. "Kagome's in critical condition at the hospital. She could die."

"What?

"You should go and see her."

"I would like to… but I…"

"You claimed to have loved her!" Sesshomaru interrupted, slamming his hands onto Inuyasha's desk as he stood. "How could you make excuses?"

Inuyasha sat there, surprised by Sesshomaru's outburst.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Forks in the Road  
**Author:** Beermoney5  
**Theme:** Grass  
**Genre:** Drama  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings: **None  
**Word Count:** 300

* * *

**Forks in the Road**

**

* * *

**

"Kagome's unconscious. She wouldn't even know you're there," Sesshomaru stated, his anger slowly dissipating.

"I have a mate, Sesshomaru!" Shouted Inuyasha. "I can't just go running to someone who was… somewhat like a girlfriend. You wouldn't understand, being that you're emotionally challenged when it comes to girls."

"Just because I haven't found someone suitable for a mate doesn't mean that I'm emotionally challenged."

"It's been five hundred years. I think that's long enough to find the right girl."

"Obviously, it isn't."

A soft knock at the door interrupted the conversation.

"Come in!" Inuyasha shouted.

Yaone walked in. "I heard… oh, Sesshomaru!" she said with surprise. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"You're not interrupting. I was just leaving," Sesshomaru replied and then left the study.

"What was that about?" Yaone asked, walking over to Inuyasha.

"Nothing," he replied as he turned toward the window, looking out over the sprawling lawn, deep in thought. Dew was already collecting on the tips of the grass, shining in the moon light. He didn't know what to do. His heart ached to see Kagome. The mention of her name stirred feelings in him that he had thought no longer existed. It would be best for everybody involved if Kagome believed him dead, instead of knowing he hadn't waited for her. What would Yaone say if he went running to Kagome's side?

A gentle hand placed on his shoulder brought him out of his thoughts.

"What's wrong?" Yaone asked with concern.

With his back still turned, Inuyasha sighed before he answered, "Kagome's in the hospital, in critical condition."

"You have to go to her."

Inuyasha turned to face Yaone, surprised."What?"

"Everything the two of you shared. You need to go to her. I've always been opposed to your not seeing her but never said anything."


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** The Visit  
**Author:** Beermoney5  
**Theme: **Nerve  
**Genre:** Drama  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** None  
**Word Count:** 200

* * *

**The Visit**

**

* * *

**

Inuyasha sat in his car in the parking lot of the hospital, working up the courage to go in and see Kagome. Already, his heart was beating rapidly, threatening to burst out of his chest at the thought of seeing her, but there was also dread of what he might find. He didn't want to see the outgoing girl he had known years ago, broken and lifeless. Finally, working up the nerve to go in and see her, Inuyasha left his car and walked into the hospital.

Inuyasha reached Kagome's room and noticed the door ajar. He paused in pushing it open when he heard voices coming from the room.

"It wasn't Inuyasha?" He recognized Kagome's voice, even as weak as it was.

"No." He recognized the voice that answered as her mother.

"Who was it then? I could have sworn it was Inuyasha," Kagome responded, weakly.

"He said he was Inuyasha's brother, Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes. You don't know him? He said he knows you."

"No, I know him. But he… I didn't know he was still alive." Kagome changed her train of thought.

Inuyasha paused, momentarily, before turning and walking away from the room and out of the hospital.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** Dilemma  
**Author:** Beermoney5  
**Theme:** Bold  
**Genre:** Drama  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** None  
**Word Count:** 100

* * *

**Dilemma **

**

* * *

**

Inuyasha rested his head on the steering wheel while he gripped it with his hands, his claws digging into his palms causing them to bleed. He sat there a moment, debating whether to go back into the hospital. He was mated now, and nothing could change that, not even the feelings he still had for Kagome. Inuyasha remembered a time when he was bold and unafraid of anything, but now… Sesshomaru would call him a coward; tell him he was doing all this for his own sake, and Sesshomaru would be right.

Inuyasha put his car in gear and left.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** Return to Sender  
**Author:** Beermoney5  
**Theme:** Hook  
**Genre:** Drama  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** None  
**Word Count:** 400

* * *

**Return to Sender**

**

* * *

**

"Mom?" Kagome said, weakly, as she opened her eyes.

"Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi jumped up from the chair she had been sitting in, running to her daughter's side.

"Where am I?" Kagome asked as she looked around slowly, taking in her surroundings.

"You're in the hospital," Mrs. Higurashi replied, pressing a button to call a nurse.

"Hospital?"

"You've been shot."

"Shot?" Kagome replied, confused, and then added in a slightly panicked tone when she tried to move into a more comfortable position, "Why can't I feel my legs?"

"Because…." Mrs. Higurashi was interrupted by a nurse rushing into the room.

"You're awake," the nurse said with a smile. "Let me check your vitals, and then I'll call the doctor."

"Why can't I move my legs?" Kagome asked her as the nurse checked the machines Kagome was hooked up to.

"You have a bullet pressing on your spinal cord."

"Why didn't they remove it? Are they going to?"

"They're going to remove it. You were in really bad shape when you came in, and the doctor wanted you to be more stable before he attempted to remove it."

"Will I be able to walk?"

"The prognosis is good, but the doctor would be best to ask about that," the nurse tried to reassure Kagome. "Everything looks good here. The doctor will be in shortly to check you and answer anymore question you may have," the nurse added before leaving.

A man with white hair flashed through Kagome's mind as she vaguely remembered that someone was there when she was shot. "Did Inuyasha find me?" Kagome asked her mother.

"No, it was…"

"It wasn't Inuyasha?" Kagome interrupted, sadly.

xxxxxxx

"Here are the reports you wanted," Inuyasha said, barging into Sesshomaru's office just as Sesshomaru's secretary buzzed him to let him know his brother was there.

"Can't you knock or wait to be invited in?" Sesshomaru asked as his cell phone rang. He recognized the number and sent it to voice mail.

"You're not going to answer that?" Inuyasha questioned, changing the subject and trying to avoid a fight.

"No."

"Who was it?"

"It's none of your concern."

"Why do you have to be such a jerk?"

"Keep up the rude attitude, and I'll fire you."

"I work my ass off for you…"

"And you can be replaced," Sesshomaru interrupted Inuyasha. "Did you go see her?"

Sesshomaru knew the answer when he saw Inuyasha fidget.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Thanks for reading this series and for the reviews. It is greatly appreciated.

* * *

**Title:** At the Sound of the Beep  
**Author:** Beermoney5  
**Theme:** Tough  
**Genre:** Drama  
**Rating: **T  
**Warnings:** None  
**Word Count:** 300

* * *

**At the Sound of the Beep**

**

* * *

**

"Can you try again?" Kagome asked her mother, weakly.

"Kagome, I don't think he's going to answer. I've left four messages, and he hasn't called back," Mrs. Higurashi answered.

"Maybe he's busy, or maybe he didn't get the messages."

"Okay, I'll try again," Mrs. Higurashi sighed as she dialed the number Sesshomaru had given her. It was no surprise to her when it went straight to voice mail, so she hung up without leaving another message. "No answer."

"Let me try," Kagome said, reaching out slowly for the phone. Kagome pushed the green button on the cell phone once her mother had handed it to her. He heart sank when it went straight to voice mail.

xxxxxxx

Sesshomaru's thoughts drifted to Kagome as he walked to his car in the parking garage. Inuyasha kept saying it was best for all parties concerned that he not visit Kagome, but in reality, Inuyasha knew this was best only for himself. Maybe he, shouldn't be too hard on Inuyasha. Maybe he did not fully comprehend everything that Inuyasha was going through, but seeing Kagome shot did stir feelings in him he had never felt before, which still confused him. Sure his brother's miko had intrigued him back in the feudal era, but nothing more than that.

Sesshomaru pulled out his cell phone, deciding to listen to the voice mails that were left by Kagome's mother, just to make sure Kagome was all right. When he got to the second to last message, he smiled. As weak as Kagome sounded, there was still a toughness to her voice that he remembered all too well, but the smile faded after he heard the last message:

"_Sesshomaru are you ever going… oh, forget it. You probably regret saving me. Maybe you should have left me to die." _


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and the reviews. It's greatly appreciated.

* * *

**Title:** Unexpected Visitor  
**Author:** Beermoney5  
**Theme:** Triple  
**Genre:** Drama  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** None  
**Word Count:** 400

* * *

**Unexpected Visitor **

* * *

Kagome's last message had bothered Sesshomaru, so he had decided to go see her the next morning. Sesshomaru walked into Kagome's room. The feelings he had his last visit were tripled upon seeing her now. When Kagome looked at him, there was a defeated look in her eyes. She was so pale, and her eyes had none of the sparkle or fire he had remembered. Sesshomaru walked over to the bed as Kagome tried to give him a weak smile, but failed.

"You came," Kagome said, weakly.

"Yes. How could you think I regretted my decision?"

"Well… you hate humans."

"That was five hundred years ago," Sesshomaru replied, tersely, as he sat next to her bed. "A person can change after so many years."

"I guess you're right," Kagome gave him a faint smile. "I'm glad you came. I wanted to thank you and ask you some questions."

Sesshomaru stiffened. This was what he was afraid of. She was going to ask about Inuyasha, and even though they had reconciled their deference's over the years, he wasn't going to lie for him. He would have to choose his words carefully.

"First of all, why do you look so human?"

"Demons in this time use a concealment charm so as to blend in with the humans."

"Can you lift it? I would like to see your markings."

Sesshomaru searched for any human presence. When he sensed none, he lifted the concealment charm. His ears became pointed instead of round, and the markings across his cheeks and eyelids became present.

Kagome reached out to touch the makings on his face, and he was surprised that not only had he allowed her to do so, but that he enjoyed it as she stroked his cheek bones. "I always thought your markings were beautiful." Kagome dropped her hand before asking her next question. "Is Inuyasha still alive?"

This was the question he was dreading. He could kill the whelp for putting him in this position. "That's a subject I would rather not discuss."

"Did… you kill him?" Kagome asked, hesitantly.

"No, and I said I would rather not discuss it," he replied, harshly, as Kagome cringed.

"I thought you were him before I blacked out."

"Yes, I know," Sesshomaru replied as he stood. "I really need to go."

"Will you come back?" Kagome asked, worriedly.

"I'm very busy. I'm not sure that I can."


	13. Chapter 13

**Title:** Rush  
**Author:** Beermoney5  
**Theme:** Driven  
**Genre:** Drama  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** None  
**Word Count: **300

* * *

**Rush**

**

* * *

**

Sesshomaru had been distracted by Kagome all day, mostly because of an article he had read in the newspaper that morning wherein the police were calling Kagome's shooting gang related. What didn't make sense was that that area of the city wasn't known for gang activity.

"Come in," Sesshomaru answered the knock at his office door.

"You requested me?" Koga asked, walking in.

"Yes. I need you to look into something for me."

"And what would that be?"

"I need you to use your connections with the police department to look into any mafia related crimes and convictions that might have any connections to Kagome's shooting."

"You think her shooting could be mafia related?"

"Yes, more so than gang related as the police are saying. And I want the information asap."

"I'll get right on it."

With the disturbing thought of possible mafia ties related to Kagome's shooting and driven by an uneasy feeling that Kagome was in danger, Sesshomaru left work early and headed to the hospital to check in on her.

Sesshomaru raced to Kagome's room, slowly opened her door so as not to wake or startle her if she happened to be asleep, and saw a man ready to inject something into Kagome's IV while she slept, peacefully. Without hesitation, Sesshomaru grabbed the man and flung him into the wall, knocking him unconscious before he was able to administer the liquid.

"What's going on?" Kagome shouted, startled out of her sleep.

"Call the nurse," Sesshomaru requested.

"I…."

"Call the nurse!" Sesshomaru growled.

Kagome pressed the button to summon one of the nurses that was on duty, and Sesshomaru called the police.

Frightened, Kagome asked, "Will you now tell me why you're here attacking a man in my room?"

"I believe this man was trying to kill you."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Sorry if I haven't replied back to your reviews, I've been very busy. I do want to let you all know that your reviews are greatly appreciated.

* * *

**Title:** Stay  
**Author:** Beermoney5  
**Theme:** Early  
**Genre:** Drama  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** None  
**Word Count:** 200

* * *

**Stay**

**

* * *

**

"Do you have the information I asked for?"

"_Not yet. I'm still looking into it. You only asked me just this morning, and these things take time_," Koga replied.

"No excuses! Just get me that information!" Sesshomaru growled, hanging up his phone.

After taking a deep breath, Sesshomaru redialed Koga.

"_Yes?"_

"Make sure that the guards assigned to Kagome are your sons.

"_I already have."_

Hanging up, Sesshomaru walked past the temporary guards left by the police, into Kagome's room.

"How are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Not very good," Kagome answered. "What the hell is going on? And why would someone be trying to kill me?"

"I don't know. I wish I had some answers for you, but unfortunately I don't. I came back in to say good night."

"You're leaving?"

"I have some business to attend to. I promise I'll be back early in the morning."

"Please stay the night. I don't want to be left alone."

"You won't be alone. The police have placed guards outside your room, and your mother's staying."

"I would feel safer with you here."

"…"

"I won't bring up you know who," Kagome added with a smile.

"I'll stay. Just for tonight though."


	15. Chapter 15

**Title:** Questions and Answers  
**Author:** Beermoney5  
**Theme:** Tame  
**Genre:** Drama  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** None  
**Word Count:** 300

* * *

**Questions and Answers **

**

* * *

**

"The demon slayer and the monk were married and lived well into their eighties. They had lots of children, and their descendants have worked for me for years," Sesshomaru answered Kagome's question about Sango and Miroku.

Kagome's mother had arrived back at the hospital, shortly after Sesshomaru had decided to stay, and decided to give Kagome and Sesshomaru some time alone to talk.

"I miss them a lot. I'm glad they had a long and happy life. What about Shippo?"

"I lost track of him about two hundred years ago."

"Oh. What about Koga?"

"He works for me. His sons are the guards stationed outside."

"Really? I'd like to see Koga. Could you tell him that?"

"He's been meaning to come and visit but has been quite busy. I'm sure he'll come to visit when he has the chance," Sesshomaru responded.

Koga had stayed away for the same reasons Sesshomaru had, not wanting to get stuck in an awkward situation of questioning about Inuyasha. Unlike Sesshomaru, though, Koga wouldn't hesitate to lie for Inuyasha.

"I don't know if I should ask, because I'm unsure about how you would feel about…"

"You want to know about Rin?"

"You don't have to talk about if you don't want to."

"She got married. I wasn't pleased with her choice of mate, but he loved her and took good care of her."

"You probably thought no guy was good enough for her," Kagome laughed, softly.

"You're right," Sesshomaru answered, relieved to hear Kagome laugh.

"You know, Sesshomaru, you seem more… well, for lack of a better word… tame. Back in the feudal era, you were a bit scary at times."

"Tame? Hardly!" Sesshomaru gave a fearsome chuckle. "Don't let my demeanor now fool you. I'm just as dangerous and ruthless as I've always been."


	16. Chapter 16

**Title:** Doppelganger  
**Author:** Beermoney5  
**Theme:** Palm  
**Genre:** Drama  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** None  
**Word Count:** 400

* * *

**Doppelganger**

**

* * *

**

Sesshomaru stood from the chair he had slept in and stretched while Kagome and her mother continued sleeping. He needed to get to the office, but he would wait until Kagome woke up.

Sesshomaru looked down upon Kagome as she peacefully slept, and he thought about their conversation last night. They had talked at great length about her friends, and not once did she bring up Inuyasha, even though he knew she wanted to. The well closing up, not allowing her to travel back and forth between her time and the past, had been really hard for her to deal with. With the information he had given her and the knowledge that some of them were still alive, the spark that had been missing before in her eyes had once again returned. Sesshomaru's cell phone vibrated, brining him out of his musings.

He noticed it was Inuyasha as he walked out of the room to answered it. "Yes."

"_The guy that tried to kill Kagome last night is dead."_

"What?"

"_They found him a few hours ago."_

"I'm on my way into the office."

After hanging up, Sesshomaru left a note on the bedside table next to Kagome.

Sesshomaru had just sat down when Inuyasha came barging into his office. "How's Kagome?"

Before Sesshomaru could reply, Koga came barging in.

"Doesn't anyone around here know how to knock?" Sesshomaru growled as he slammed his palms down on his desk with irritation.

"You're the one that wanted this information, stat," Koga retorted, "so chill out."

Koga ignored Sesshomaru's glare and growl as he threw down a folder in front of him, "Take a look at that."

Sesshomaru opened the folder labeled Daisuke Hokkaido, who was one of the biggest crime lords in Japan. "Why is there a picture of Kagome in here?"

"It's not Kagome."

"What?"

"Yeah, I know. It looks just like Kagome doesn't it, but it's a Miss Natsuko Nagasaki. She was Hokkaido's mistress, and she's been in the witness protection program since she had a hand in sending Hokkaido to prison by testifying against him. He's had his henchmen looking for her ever since. I guess they saw Kagome and figured she was Natsuko."

"This is unbelievable," Inuyasha responded, picking up the picture. "They could be identical twins."

"Mr. Hokkaido just made the biggest mistake of his life," Sesshomaru growled as he snatched the picture back from Inuyasha.

* * *

**A/N: **A doppelganger refers to a double or look-alike. In some traditions a doppelganger seen by someones friends or family means danger, and if you see your own doppelganger it means a bad omen or death.


	17. Chapter 17

**Title:** A Conflict of Interest  
**Author:** Beermoney5  
**Theme:** Tremor  
**Genre:** Drama  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** None  
**Word Count:** 300

* * *

**A Conflict of Interest**

**

* * *

**

"Koga, could you get me into the prison?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I've got some connections. Why? Are you planning on paying Mr. Hokkaido a visit?"

"That's exactly my plan."

"I'm going with you," Koga replied.

"So am I," Inuyasha added.

"Neither of you is going. I just need access to the prison."

"It would be quicker and easier if you had backup. It's not the feudal era anymore."

"Technology couldn't defeat me, but you do have a point."

"Then I'm going too!" Inuyasha shouted.

A tremor of anger shot through Sesshomaru as he growled out, "Why would you want to help? You want nothing to do with Kagome!"

"She was my friend, and we were…. close," Inuyasha chose his words carefully.

"No!"

"I'm going anyway! Try to stop me!"

Instantly, Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha around the neck and slammed him into the wall, his claws piercing Inuyasha's neck. "I said no! And I can stop you, because I can make your charade of being dead a reality."

Trying to prevent Sesshomaru from killing Inuyasha, Koga jumped into action as Sesshomaru tightened his grip around Inuyasha's throat. "He can help me!" Koga yelled as he tried to pry Sesshomaru's hand from Inuyasha's neck. "Let him go!"

Sesshomaru released his hold on Inuyasha, causing him to crumple to the floor gasping for air. "Fine, but Hokkaido is mine! Neither of you are to touch him. Understand?"

"Yeah," both Koga and Inuyasha replied while Koga helped Inuyasha up.

"We'll need to have the security cameras turned off," Sesshomaru said as he returned to his desk. "Find out from your acquaintance when he could have this done, and you'll be in charge of taking care of the guards."

"We aren't going to kill them, are we?" Koga asked a bit worried.

"No. That won't be necessary."


	18. Chapter 18

**Title:** Confusion in the Ranks  
**Author:** Beermoney5  
**Theme:** Chest  
**Genre:** Drama  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** None  
**Word Count:** 200

* * *

**Confusion in the Ranks**

**

* * *

**

"That was odd," Koga said as he and Inuyasha left Sesshomaru's office.

"What? The fact that Sesshomaru has been getting his panties in a twist about Kagome lately?"

"Yes," Koga chuckled before continuing. "Could it be that the great lord of the west and confirmed human hater has fallen for… a human."

"That's not funny," Inuyasha replied. "This is Kagome we're talking about. And even if it were true, Kagome would never go out with that asshole."

"I'm not so sure about that."

"You think Kagome would?" Inuyasha responded with irritation.

"I don't know. Sesshomaru did save her, and he has been spending a lot of time at the hospital lately."

xxxxx

Kagome sat up instantly, wincing as she did so, with her hand to her chest and breathing, heavily.

"Kagome? Are you okay?" Her mother ran to her side.

"Thank goodness it was a dream," Kagome said with relief while she lay back down, slowly. "Yeah, I'm fine." Noticing Sesshomaru wasn't there, Kagome asked, "Where's Sesshomaru?"

"He left a note saying he had to go to the office and would be back later to see how you're doing."

Kagome's heart skipped a beat at this information, which really confused her.


	19. Chapter 19

**Title:** Cabin Fever  
**Author:** Beermoney5  
**Theme:** Pure  
**Genre:** Drama, Romance  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** None  
**Word Count:** 300

* * *

**Cabin Fever **

**

* * *

**

Kagome flipped through the channels on the TV. Not finding anything that interested her, she turned it off and grabbed the book on the side table next to her bed. Not able to concentrate on the book, Kagome put it back down and glanced out the window, wondering when Sesshomaru would be back. Kagome had called Sesshomaru that morning and wasn't surprised when she got his voice mail. She was still waiting for him to return her call. Her friends from high school had visited earlier that afternoon, and since she was out of critical condition, her mother felt it was okay to go back to work. Kagome's brother and grandfather would be stopping by once Sota got out from school. Kagome glanced at the clock for what seemed like the hundredth time. Sota and her grandfather should be there any minute.

"Hey, big sis," Sota called out to Kagome as he and their grandfather walked in.

"We brought you a surprise," her grandfather added, handing her a plastic cup from The Coffee Bean & Tea Leaf.

With a smile, Kagome took it. "A pure chocolate!" Kagome exclaimed.

"You're looking better," Grandpa said, looking down upon his granddaughter.

"I feel a little better. The doctor says that if I continue to improve and my blood count is at the proper level, they will be able to operate next week to remove the bullet."

"That's wonderful. Have you told your mother yet?"

"Yeah, I called and told her. I can't wait to get out of this bed."

"Where's Sesshomaru?" Sota asked.

"He'll be here later," Kagome answered, not really knowing herself if he would be.

"Bummer. I wanted to ask him about a few more things."

Kagome smiled to herself, knowing that Sesshomaru wasn't pleased with the questioning from her brother.


	20. Chapter 20

**Title: The Calm before the Storm **  
**Author:** Beermoney5  
**Theme:** Merit  
**Genre:** Drama, Romance  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** None  
**Word Count:** 300

* * *

**The Calm before the Storm **

**

* * *

**

Sesshomaru didn't have much time he thought, while he drove to the hospital. There was still a lot to be done and thought thru, before he, his idiotic brother, and the irritating wolf paid Hokkaido a visit, which had to be done tonight. Hokkaido was too persistent in his wanting Kagome killed, and Sesshomaru was determined to make sure that Hokkaido wasn't successful. Sesshomaru had thought of skipping the visit to the hospital, but he needed to see Kagome and see how she was doing.

"You made it." Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru when he walked into her room. He was instantly comforted by the noticeable difference in Kagome's demeanor and appearance. She didn't seem as weak and pale as she had.

"Yes, but I can't stay long. I still have work to do," Sesshomaru replied as he sat next to the bed. "I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm feeling much better, and the doctor says I might be able to have the surgery to remove the bullet by next week."

"That's good news."

"Yeah, I can't wait to be able to move my legs and walk around again. I hate being stuck in bed. I need to be active."

"I have some more news that might make you happy."

"What's that?" Kagome asked, excitedly.

"Koga told me to tell you that he would be visiting you tomorrow."

"Really!" Kagome sat up enthusiastically, cringing slightly from the pain it caused.

"Be careful."

"I owe you big time for saving my life, Sesshomaru." Kagome changed the subject, instantly. "If it wasn't for you, I would be dead."

"Stop, I don't need your praise. I just happened to be in the area when you were shot. Nothing more."

"Say whatever you want, but I'm indebted to you. Thank you."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: **Sorry for taking so long to update. I've been really busy and I forgot, but I'll post a new chapter in a couple of days to make up for it. Thanks again to all of you who are reading this story, and for the reviews.

* * *

**Title: **Date with the Mafia  
**Author:** Beermoney5  
**Theme:** Stare  
**Genre:** Drama, Romance  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** None  
**Word Count:** 100

* * *

**Date with the Mafia**

**

* * *

**

Hokkaido stared in horror at the beast that was holding him down. He couldn't even cry out for help since his mouth was covered. All he could do was staring into the red tinted eyes that glared at him, as the monster, grinned, evilly, above him.

"You messed with the wrong girl," Sesshomaru softly growled before twisting Hokkaido's neck, snapping it, instantly.

Sesshomaru left the lifeless body on the bed as he slipped out of the cell, quietly closing the door behind him. Now, to inform Inuyasha and Koga that the mission was complete, and it was time to leave.


	22. Chapter 22

**Title:** Suspicions  
**Author:** Beermoney5  
**Theme:** Angle  
**Genre:** Drama, Romance  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** None  
**Word Count:** 400

* * *

**Suspicions**

**

* * *

**

Kagome found herself, once again, flipping through the channels of the hospital room TV. A few days ago, shortly after the attack on her in the hospital, Kagome had found out that the man who was trying to kill her had used Pentobarbital, an injection that vets use to put horses down.

The police initially thought that the shooting had been gang-related and the result of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. After the murder attempt in the hospital, however, the police started looking at it from a different angle.

Earlier today, Kagome was informed that the attempt on her life was a case of mistaken identity, as she resembled a woman named Natsuko Nagasaki, the mistress of Daisuke Hokkaido, the biggest crime lord in Japan. To say Kagome resembled Miss Nagasaki was an understatement. She could have been Nagasaki's long lost twin.

Miss Nagasaki had given testimony against Hokkaido, testimony that put Hakkaido in prison for a very long time. Hokkaido must have been searching for Nagasaki, and when his minions had found Kagome, they thought she was her.

Last night though, someone had broken into the prison Hokkaido was at and murdered him. It was being broadcast most of the day on the TV. Kagome had a feeling she knew who did it. Sesshomaru had never believed from the start that her shooting was gang related. He always made that point clear in their conversations when he visited. Sesshomaru owned most of Japan, and Kagome was sure that he had lots of connections. It probably wouldn't have been hard for him to find out about Hokkaido's connection to her, and there would be nothing ( or nobody ) who could prevent him from taking matters into his own hands.

Kagome groaned when she couldn't find anything but the afternoon news with continued reports of the murder. She threw the remote, regretting her actions once she had done it. Being unable to get out of bed on her own, she would have to page one of the nurses to come in and get it for her. Just as Kagome grabbed the button to page one of the nurses at the nursing station, she heard a knock at the door of her room.

Pausing a moment, Kagome called out, "Come in."

A smile spread across Kagome's face at who entered.

"How's my woman doing?"

"Koga!" Kagome exclaimed.


	23. Chapter 23

**Title: **Interrogation  
**Author: ** Beermoney5  
**Theme:** Ripped  
**Genre:** Drama, Romance  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** None  
**Word Count: **100

* * *

**Interrogation**

* * *

Kagome ripped open the package of cookies Sota brought her.

Koga's visit was nice and informative, except for any information about Inuyasha. Every time she had brought up Inuyasha, Koga had immediately changed the subject. Kagome also noticed how uncomfortable he would become at the mention of Inuyasha's name, so she decided to drop it. When Kagome brought up her suspicions about Sesshomaru being responsible for Hokkaido's death, asking if Koga knew anything about it, Koga immediately left, saying he had some very important work to do. Koga's actions only confirmed her suspicions that Sesshomaru was responsible for the murder.


	24. Chapter 24

**Title: **You Can't Teach an Old Dog New Tricks  
**Author:** Beermoney5  
**Theme: **Congeal  
**Genre: **Drama  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings: **None  
**Word Count: **200

* * *

**You Can't Teach an Old Dog New Tricks**

* * *

When Sesshomaru walked in, Kagome was poking at the jello on her lunch try, wondering if enough jello mix were added to a pool with hot water, would it thicken as it cooled down.

"How are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Other than being completely board, I'm fine," Kagome answered, looking up from her tray. After a short pause, and not wanting to wait any longer, Kagome decided to question Sesshomaru about Hokkaido's murder. "The cops figured out who was trying to kill me."

"Who might that be?"

"Daisuke Hokkaido." Kagome paused, looking for some indication that Sesshomaru knew what she was talking about. When there wasn't any, she continued, "It's odd that when they find a connection between the two of us, Mr. Hokkaido comes up dead. I think you had something to do with it."

"He was trying to kill you, and something needed to be done about it."

"Sesshomaru, this is not the feudal era! It's the 21st century, and you can't just go around killing people!"

"I didn't come here to get a lecture, and you have no right to tell me what I can or can't do!" Sesshomaru growled before turning and walking out the door.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: **Yes I'm back. I was having trouble adding chapters and decided to give up for awhile. I do have several chapters waiting to be added, and I'll add theme a couple of days apart.

* * *

**Title:** Falling Out  
**Author:** Beermoney5  
**Theme:** Glide  
**Genre:** Drama  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** None  
**Word Count:** 300

* * *

**Falling Out **

* * *

"Sesshomaru, I'm sorry!" Kagome called out to Sesshomaru's retreating form as he smoothly and quietly slipped out the door. "Sesshomaru, come back!" Kagome hollered with urgency while she hung over the bars of her bed. "I'm sorry! Please come back!"

Leaning too far over the edge of the bed, Kagome lost her balance and fell to the floor. She cringed for a moment from the impact. Kagome lay there a moment as a tear slipped down her cheek. _'I did it this time,'_ she thought to herself. _'Sesshomaru is never going to come back.'_

Kagome lay on the floor a moment longer before reaching up to summon a nurse to help her back into her bed. She let her temper get the better of her and was sure she just lost any type of friendship she was developing with Sesshomaru. Other than Koga, Sesshomaru was her only link to her past and Inuyasha.

Down the hall, Sesshomaru hesitated for an instant when he heard Kagome hit the floor. He knew Kagome had fallen out of her bed in a desperate attempt to stop him from leaving, and he debated for a moment whether to go back to help her. Koga had given him a warning that Kagome suspected him of Hokkaido's murder, and Sesshomaru thought he was prepared for her reaction to the news. What he didn't expect, and wasn't prepared for, was Kagome lecturing and informing him of what he was allowed to do and not do. No female, especially a human, would tell him, Sesshomaru, what he could or could not do. His anger flaring up again at those thoughts, Sesshomaru continued down the hall, walking right out of the hospital without a second thought about Kagome lying helplessly on the floor, determined to never visit her again.


	26. Chapter 26

**Title:** Moving On  
**Author:** Beermoney5  
**Theme:** Lunch  
**Genre:** Drama  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** None  
**Word Count:** 200

* * *

**Moving On**

* * *

Kagome picked at the food on her lunch tray. Sesshomaru hadn't called or come to visit for almost a week now, and it was starting to weigh on Kagome's mind. Kagome didn't realize, until now, how much she looked forward to Sesshomaru's visits. It was odd how attached she had become, especially with their history. They were never the best of friends, but her heart ached, nonetheless.

Kagome hadn't seen Koga either. Kagome had hoped Koga would come back to visit her, but he didn't. She was sure it had something to do with her asking about Inuyasha. She just couldn't understand why nobody wanted to discuss it. Sure someone's death, especially someone you were close to, was hard to deal with, but neither Sesshomaru nor Koga had a close relationship with Inuyasha. But then again, that had been a long time ago, and things did change. Still, Kagome felt there was another reason everybody was avoiding the topic of Inuyasha.

To hell with Sesshomaru and Koga, Kagome thought, taking a bite of her sandwich. She was having surgery tomorrow and would be able to walk again soon, moving on with her life. She didn't need either one of them.


	27. Chapter 27

**Title:** Unexpected  
**Author: **Beermoney5  
**Theme:** Grow  
**Genre:** Drama, Angst  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** None  
**Word Count:**300

* * *

**Unexpected**

* * *

Kagome looked out the window of her room as her mother talked, taking in only half of what was being said. Her surgery had gone well, except for one thing: she still couldn't walk. Kagome had panicked a bit in recovery when she couldn't feel her legs. The doctor informed her that there was more damage done to her spinal cord than they had suspected, and after her spine healed and the swelling went down, there was still a possibility she wouldn't be able to walk again. The doctor reminded Kagome that he had told her before the surgery that there was no guarantee she would regain use of her legs. Kagome had let herself grow too confidant she would walk again, and now she was devastated after getting her hopes up that she would be able to walk again. On top of that, she still hadn't heard from Sesshomaru.

"We'll figure something out," Kagome's mother said.

Her mother was trying to figure out what to do about the hospital bills. Kagome's insurance wouldn't cover the full amount for a facility that would care for her, and they didn't have the money to make up the difference or to make the necessary changes to make their home wheelchair accessible.

"I could get another job, and maybe grandpa could find some part-time work."

"You guys can't do that," Kagome replied.

"It'll only be temporary."

"It might not be," Kagome replied. She wasn't going to make the same mistake again by getting her hopes up that she would regain the use of her legs. "And even if it is temporary, it could take months for my spine to heal," Kagome added before starting to cry.

"Kagome, don't cry," her mother said, hugging her.

"I don't want to be a burden to anyone."


	28. Chapter 28

**Title:** Decisions  
**Author:** Beermoney5  
**Theme:** Crisp  
**Genre:** Drama  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** None  
**Word Count:** 100

* * *

**Decisions**

* * *

"I've found a facility that our insurance will cover most of the cost, and I've got an interview tomorrow for a job," Kagome's mother started after they settled in the hospital garden. The crisp evening breeze was a welcome change from the stuffiness of Kagome's room. "If I get this job, it'll be enough to cover the difference."

"I don't want you getting a second job," Kagome protested, "so, I went ahead and applied for some myself."

"You can't get a job…"

"Neither of you will."

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome gasped at the tall figure standing in the entrance of the garden.


	29. Chapter 29

**Title:** Decisions  
**Author:** Beermoney5  
**Theme:** Flail  
**Genre:** Drama  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** None  
**Word Count:** 200

* * *

**Decisions**

* * *

Varying emotions swarmed Kagome at the site of Sesshomaru: happiness, anger, hurt. She didn't know if she wanted to hug him or beat his ass. Kagome figured that if she wanted to salvage her friendship with the demon lord, flailing arms wouldn't be the best choice, so when he approached her bed, she threw her arms around his waist in a hug. Stunned, Sesshomaru hesitated before returning the gesture by placing one arm around Kagome.

After a short moment, Sesshomaru's statement registered in Kagome's head. "What did you say?"

"Neither of you will have to get a job. I overheard your conversation, and I have a couple of suggestions. The first is: I'll pay for the whole cost of the facility you would need to be at." Kagome and her mom started to protest, but Sesshomaru raised his hand to quiet them. "Hear me out first." When there wasn't any protest, Sesshomaru continued. "The second choice would be for you to move into my home. I have a room on the first floor with its own bathroom. It would need just some minor adjustments before you move in, but I could have them done in a week. It's your decision."


	30. Chapter 30

**Title:** The Lesser of Two Evils  
**Author:** Beermoney5  
**Theme:** Blink  
**Genre:** Drama  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** None  
**Word Count:** 100

* * *

**The Lesser of Two Evils**

* * *

The week went by in a blink of an eye, Kagome thought as she sat in her mother's car en route to Sesshomaru's home. She was starting to have second thoughts about accepting Sesshomaru's offer and choosing his home over the physical therapy center. She didn't like the idea of being that indebted to him, but it wouldn't be right to tell Sesshomaru she had changed her mind after he had the alterations done to the room that would be hers. Plus, she would rather stay in a home, even one owned by Sesshomaru, instead of staying in another hospital.


	31. Chapter 31

**Title:** Lord, What a Place  
**Author:** Beermoney5  
**Theme:** Twist  
**Genre:** Drama  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** None  
**Word Count:** 300

* * *

**Lord, What a Place!**

* * *

Kagome's eyes widened when her mother stopped in front of the huge mansion at the end of the tree lined driveway. Kagome didn't understand why she was surprised. She knew Sesshomaru was rich. Did she think he would be living in a shack? Still, the house was a little overkill for one person.

As Kagome's mother pulled out THE wheelchair, Kagome noticed two familiar faces headed their way: one a welcomed site; the other, not so much.

"Kagome, how are you?" Ayame greeted her.

"I'm good," Kagome replied as Ayame gave her a hug. "Mom, this is Ayame. Ayame this is my mom," Kagome introduced them.

"Nice to meet you, Mom."

"You can call me Aya," Kagome's mother replied with a warm smile.

"Oh… and this is Jaken," Kagome added as an afterthought.

"Nice to me you." Kagome's mom held her hand out to the Imp.

Jaken hesitated, then took the offered hand, shaking it. "Likewise."

Kagome looked around Ayame and Jaken, expecting to see Sesshomaru. Disappointment coursed through her when she didn't see him. "Where's Sesshomaru? I thought he would be here."

"Lord Sesshomaru has more important matters to attend to…." Jaken's nasty retort was cut off by a swift kick from Ayame.

Kagome couldn't believe her ears. Did Jaken just refer to Sesshomaru as Lord? Sure, five hundred years ago, Sesshomaru _was_ Lord of the west, but it was now the 21st century. Kagome stopped herself before she said something she would regret. She had just arrived at her new home, and she didn't need to start a feud with Jaken, especially when she was wheelchair bound. Plus, she really didn't want to think about Sesshomaru and Jaken's twisted relationship.

"Let's get you settled," Ayame said, wheeling Kagome toward the house and bringing her out of her thoughts.


	32. Chapter 32

**Title:** You say 'Minor,' I Say 'Oh No You 'Di'ent'  
**Author:** Beermoney5  
**Theme:** Hail  
**Genre:** Drama  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings: **None  
**Word Count:** 400

* * *

**You Say 'Minor,' I Say 'Oh No You Di'ent'**

* * *

"I'm going to show you and your mom the bedroom first," Ayame said as she wheeled Kagome to a set of double doors. Ayame stopped just outside the doors when she received a text message. "Hold on a sec. I need to check this." Ayame continued talking as she read the message. "My car is in the shop and I'm driving Koga's car. I was joking around with him this morning about how he was going to have to hail a cab because I wasn't going to pick him up, but I see I'm in luck, because he's getting a ride home from a friend."

When she was finished, Ayame pushed Kagome through the doors into a room that was obviously Sesshomaru's personal dojo. There were mats up against a far wall and shoji screens with cheery blossoms on them separating more than half the room, with the larger portion reserved for Kagome. There was a huge four poster bed, an entertainment center, and dresser on the other side.

Next, Ayame wheeled Kagome to a door on the far side of the room. The bathroom. It was huge! The sinks had been lowered to accommodate Kagome's wheelchair-restricted reach, and handrails had been installed so she could move herself from her chair without any assistance. Even the shower had them. There was a ledge in the shower that would serve as a seat so Kagome could wash without assistance. Kagome was speechless; she couldn't believe the work that went into this bathroom for her own comfort and modesty.

"Sesshomaru said there needed to be some minor adjustments to this room. This is more than some minor adjustments. And I can't believe he got all this work done in a week."

"When Sesshomaru wants something done, and done quickly, it gets done. Now, let's go check out the rest of the house."

Kagome's mother stayed for most of the day while Ayame showed them the rest of the house and the grounds. After being introduced to staff, she left, allowing Kagome and Ayame alone time so they could catch up on things. Ayame explained that Sesshomaru had asked her to be Kagome's care taker during the day, helping her out around the house and taking Kagome to her therapy sessions. Kagome couldn't believe the trouble Sesshomaru went through for her comfort. It made her nervous… and made her wonder about the repercussions.


	33. Chapter 33

**Title:** What the Hell!  
**Author: **Beermoney5  
**Theme:** Urge  
**Genre:** Drama  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** None  
**Word Count:**200

* * *

**What the Hell!**

* * *

"What the hell is going on?!" Inuyasha shouted as he barged into Sesshomaru's office. "Koga just informed me that Kagome is living with you!"

"That is correct. Her insurance wouldn't cover the cost of a rehabilitation facility, and she couldn't afford the difference."

"You could, so why didn't you offer to pay for it?"

"I did. I also gave her another option. Do you wish for her to stay in a hospital, or would you prefer she have the comfort of a home?" When Inuyasha didn't answer, Sesshomaru added, "Plus, you have urged me to keep an eye on her for you. Wouldn't it be much easier for me to do so with her staying at my home?"

No matter how much it bothered him, Inuyasha knew Sesshomaru had a point. He just couldn't help thinking Sesshomaru had an ulterior motive. And Inuyasha had an idea what that was, which didn't sit well with him.

"Whatever," Inuyasha replied as he stormed back out of Sesshomaru's office.

Sesshomaru smirked to himself. He loved to get under his brother's skin, and this had done the trick. Sesshomaru could feel the jealousy rolling off his bother in waves. Yes, this would be fun.


	34. Chapter 34

**Title:** Breathe a Sigh  
**Author: **Beermoney5  
**Theme:** Shave  
**Genre:** Drama, Romance  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** None  
**Word Count:** 100

* * *

**Breathe a Sigh **

* * *

It was nice spending the day with Ayame. Even though Kagome hadn't spent much time with her in the feudal era, Kagome felt like they had been friends for a long time. After Ayame helped Kagome adjust to her new surroundings and her new shower, they grabbed a burger and shaved ice at a little hole in the wall restaurant. Now, after Ayame had gone home for the day, Kagome flipped through the channels on the TV while she waited for Sesshomaru to come home, still uncertain about all the work he had done for her comfort and well being.


	35. Chapter 35

**Title: **On Through the Night  
**Author:** Beermoney5  
**Theme:** Violet  
**Genre: **Drama, Romance  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** None  
**Word count:**200

* * *

**On Through the Night **

* * *

Sesshomaru heard the TV when he entered the house. Walking into the living room, he found Kagome fast asleep with the remote in her hand. Anger welled up inside of him at the thought of his staff leaving Kagome unattended. Stopping himself from waking everyone up to reprimand them for their incompetence, he decided he would take care of it tomorrow. He was exhausted and had only a few hours to rest before he headed back to work.

Sesshomaru walked quietly to the couch and picked Kagome up-gently so as not to wake her-and carried her to her room. As he placed Kagome in her bed and pulled the comforter over her, he noticed the two violets in the window. Obviously, Ayame had taken Kagome shopping. He would have to be sure that she had the necessary funds for such an outing. Sesshomaru stroked Kagome's cheek before turning to leave.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, groggily. "What time is it?"

"Two o'clock."

"Two? Did you just get home?"

"Yes. It's late, and I would like to retire."

"I wanted to thank you for everything. I must have fallen asleep."

"No thanks is necessary. Go to sleep. We'll talk more tomorrow."


	36. Chapter 36

**Title: **A Rude Awakening  
**Author: **Beermoney5  
**Theme:** Fate  
**Genre: **Drama, Romance  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings: **None  
**Word Count: **400

* * *

**A Rude Awakening **

* * *

Kagome was startled from a sound sleep by someone shouting. She glanced at the clock which read five o'clock. Kagome groaned as she pulled herself to the edge of the bed so she could get in her wheelchair to find out what the commotion was about.

"Under no circumstance is Kagome to be left unattended. Is that understood!" Kagome heard Sesshomaru growl as she wheeled out of her room.

"What's going on out here?" Kagome asked.

"I apologize for waking you, but I wasn't pleased to see you on the couch without someone around to assist you if needed."

"I was fine. I'm not a child who needs a babysitter."

"What if you had fallen and needed assistance?!" Sesshomaru growled.

"With a house full of Youkai servants, I'm sure someone would have heard me calling for help."

"What if you were knocked unconscious?!"

The staff stood silent, looking from Kagome to Sesshomaru as they argued, surprised by Kagome's boldness.

"I could be knocked unconscious from a fall whether I'm in a wheelchair or not."

"That's beside the point. If you are still up, then one of my staff will be on duty until you retire. End of discussion."

Kagome stopped herself from arguing, remembering the heated discussion she and Sesshomaru had over Hokkaido. This was the hand fate had dealt her, and she needed to play it the best she could. She would try talking to Sesshomaru later, when he wasn't angry.

After Sesshomaru left for work, Kagome decided to check out some of the other rooms of the mansion while she waited for Ayame. Her first stop: Sesshomaru's study.

The first thing Kagome noticed when she entered the room was the sword collection on the wall. All of Sesshomaru's swords were there with Inuyasha's sword, Tetsuaiga. A flood of emotions hit Kagome at seeing Tetsusaiga. Kagome wondered how Sesshomaru came into possession of the sword. It was possible that Inuyasha willed it to him. Kagome tore her eyes away to check out the rest of the room. Kagome gasped when she saw the two portraits on the wall: one was of a young Rin dancing in a field of flowers: the second was of a woman that must have been Rin grown up. She was sitting underneath a tree, looking off into the distance. A tear slipped down Kagome's cheek. After all these years, Sesshomaru still cared about Rin.


	37. Chapter 37

**Title:** Shocking Revelation  
**Author:** Beermoney5  
**Theme:** Grain  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings: **None  
**Word Count:** 300

* * *

**Shocking Revelation **

* * *

Ayame walked onto the garden terrace as Kagome took a bite of her whole grain toast. "There you are." Ayame sat down across from Kagome. "What's new?"

"I have a curfew for bedtime."

"What?"

"Well not really a curfew, unless I don't mind keep others up late since I'm not to be left unattended. Sesshomaru found me asleep on the couch when he got home late last night and wasn't happy that no one was around to help me. I swear he makes me feel like a child."

"I'm not defending him, but he's doing what his instincts are telling him to. In wolf and Inu youkai packs, it's the Alpha's job to protect its pack members. When Sesshomaru took you into his home, you became part of his pack."

"I see your point. I'm going to talk to him about it when he's not so mad," Kagome replied, then paused before continuing. "Do you know who the woman is in the portrait hanging in Sesshomaru's study?"

"It's of Rin."

"That's what I thought."

"I think Sesshomaru's feelings for her were deeper than that of a guardian."

"What?"

"Just the way he would look at Rin when he came to visit her. I don't know for sure. It's just a hunch."

They sat in silence for a moment before Kagome asked another question. "How did Sesshomaru get Tetsusaiga?"

"Inuyasha gave it to him about a hundred years ago."

"Is that when Inuyasha died?"

"Kagome, I don't want to talk about this."

"You too? Why won't anybody tell me anything about Inuyasha? It's starting to piss me off. Please tell me."

"I can't."

"Why not… you guys are keeping something from me, aren't you?"

Ayame sighed before she answered Kagome. "You're right, Kagome. We are. Inuyasha isn't dead. He's still alive."


	38. Chapter 38

**Title:** Too Far  
**Author:** Beermoney5  
**Theme:** Over  
**Genre: **Drama, Romance  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** None  
**Word Count:**200

* * *

**Too Far**

* * *

Sesshomaru walked into the living room as a maid walked in carrying a glass of water.

"So… were you ever going to tell me Inuyasha was still alive, or were you going to continue to let me believe he was dead?" Kagome asked from the couch.

Sesshomaru gestured to the maid to leave.

"You're not going to answer me? I don't like it when people are dishonest." Kagome's tone was harsh.

"Don't you _dare_, call me dishonest," Sesshomaru growled.

"Why not? You weren't completely honest, were you?"

In a flash, Sesshomaru was throwing Kagome over his shoulder and striding toward the front door. Startled by the quick movement, Kagome let out a yelp.

"Where are you taking me?!" Kagome shouted, a touch of panic in her voice. "Sesshomaru?!"

Sesshomaru opened up the passenger door to his car, and not so gently, placed Kagome inside.

"Where are you taking me?!" Kagome yelled as Sesshomaru got in the car.

"Quiet!"

Kagome knew by the tone of Sesshomaru's voice that she had gone too far and wished that she had controlled her temper. It was done and over with, and her actions couldn't be changed. She sat silently, wondering where they were headed.


	39. Chapter 39

**Title:** When Love and Hate Collide

**Author:** Beermoney5  
**Theme:** Formal  
**Genre:** Drama, Romance  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings: **None  
**Word Count:** 300

* * *

**When Love and Hate Collide **

* * *

Sesshomaru pulled up to a huge house and parked his car. He opened the passenger side, pulling Kagome out and flinging her, once again, over his shoulder. He strode toward the front door and immediately started pounding on it when reaching it.

"God dammit!" Inuyasha shouted as he opened the door. "Who the hell…" he stopped his tirade when he saw Sesshomaru with Kagome.

Without a word, Sesshomaru brushed past Inuyasha, heading for the living room.

"Who is it," A female voice called out. Sesshomaru placed Kagome on the couch as Inuyasha walked in with Yaone close behind him.

"I'll be in the kitchen," Sesshomaru addressed both Kagome and Inuyasha. "When you're done, call me and we'll leave," he added, looking at Kagome.

"Um… I'll be in the kitchen too," Yaone added, following Sesshomaru out.

Kagome immediately noticed how informal Inuyasha's household was compared to Sesshomaru's…. starting with the fact that Inuyasha had answered to door instead of a servant.

"How are you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Wow! That's all you have to say. I almost died, you know."

"Give me a break here Kagome."

"Why? You had everybody make me believe that you were dead. Is it because you have a mate? I'm assuming that's who that woman is."

"I didn't want to hurt you."

"Because you found someone else? It does hurt to know you're mated, but I couldn't really expect you to wait five hundred years now, could I? How selfish would that have been to want to keep you from happiness? I'm assuming you are happy?"

"Very much."

"Well, then I'm happy." Kagome's voice wavered.

"Kagome, I'm sorry."

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome called. "I'm ready."

Sesshomaru appeared and picked Kagome up bridle style, instead of over his shoulder.

"Kagome, let me explain."

"I'm tired, Inuyasha. Let's go home, Sesshomaru. "


	40. Chapter 40

**Title:** Something to Think About  
**Author:** Beermoney5  
**Theme:** Murky  
**Genre:** Drama, Romance  
**Rating: **T  
**Warnings:** None  
**Word Count:** 100

* * *

**Something to Think About **

* * *

When Kagome thought things couldn't get any worse they just got murkier.

"His intentions were good," Sesshomaru said, breaking the silence on the drive home.

"Maybe so. It does hurt that he's mated, but it hurts more that he didn't want to see me and wanted me to think he was dead."

"It's not that he didn't want to see you. I believe he still loves you and was afraid of what emotions it would stir up if he did see you. Inuyahsa honestly thought he was doing what was best for everybody."

"I just need some time to think."


	41. Chapter 41

**Title: **Water Under the Bridge  
**Author: **Beermoney5  
**Theme: **Drama, Romance  
**Genre: **Drama, Romance  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** None  
**Word Count:** 400

* * *

**Water Under the Bridge**

* * *

"There's someone here to see you, Lady Kagome," one of the maids said, walking out onto the garden terrace.

"Oh… well let them in," Kagome answered, still uncomfortable with the formality of Sesshomaru's household.

Kagome was shocked at who walked out onto the terrace. "Inuyasha, what are you doing here?"

"I came to talk."

"Maybe I don't want to talk."

"Well, we're going to."

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"Sesshomaru let me have off." Inuyasha walked over to the table and gestured to a chair. "May I?"

"Sure." Kagome sighed.

"You're still mad at me?" Inuyasha asked, sitting down.

"No, not really. You know me. I don't stay mad for long. I was done being mad at you about an hour ago,"

They both laughed at Kagome's response.

"Truthfully," Kagome added, "I was more hurt than mad, Inuyasha. I still am. I can't believe you didn't come see me in the hospital."

Inuyasha looked away, unable to look at the hurt in Kagome's eyes.

"I did go see you, but I chickened out when I heard you talking to your mother. I was afraid."

"Of what? That I would be mad and sit you? You're not wearing the beads anymore, so I can't do that, even though I was really tempted to try it anyway," Kagome chuckled.

Inuyasha let out a chuckle himself before replying. "No. I was afraid of my feelings for you, the guilt."

"Guilt?"

"I'm still in love with you, Kagome. Even after all these years. I feel guilty because I'm mated and shouldn't have these feelings for another female."

"But you love her don't you?"

"Of course. I wouldn't have mated Yaone if I didn't. But I can't change the way I _feel_ about you."

"I'm happy to hear that your avoiding me wasn't because you didn't care, but maybe you shouldn't be here with me. I don't want to come in between you and your mate." Kagome reached out, taking Inuyasha's hand.

"She's been a big advocate of me seeing you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She's really wonderful. The two of you would get along great." Inuyasha paused a moment. "If I'm forgiven, I'd like to take you out to lunch, so we can catch up. My treat."

"Yes you're forgiven, but are you sure we should be seen together."

"It's not a date… just two friends spending time together."

"Then, I accept your offer."


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: **Marry Christmas everybody! Here is the first chapter out of three I'm posting today, enjoy.

* * *

**Title:** Lunch Date  
**Author: **Beermoney5  
**Theme:** Grave  
**Genre:** Drama, Romance  
**Rating: **T  
**Warnings:** None  
**Word Count:**200

* * *

**Lunch Date**

Since Inuyasha had stayed and lived in the same village as Sango and Miroku, he was able to elaborate on their life more than Sesshomaru was. It was nice to hear how happy they were and how they continued with the slaying of evil youkai, passing down their heritage to their children. Inuyasha also told Kagome that Sesshomaru had left Rin in the village with them and visited often. Kagome wanted to ask Inuyasha about his thoughts on what Ayame had said about Sesshomaru's feelings for Rin, but decided against it.

"You're invited to diner over at my house tomorrow night," Inuyasha said as Kagome was finishing up her ell roll. "And you can bring my stick-up-his-ass brother with you."

"Do you think that's wise?"

"We may call each other names, but we do get along fairly well. Believe it or not."

"No, I mean… is it okay with Yaone?"

"She's the one who suggested it. She really wants to meet you. You'll get along great."

"Oh, okay then," Kagome said, uncertain. She still thought it was a grave situation for Inuyasha to be spending time with her, and she was more than a bit nervous about meeting his mate.


	43. Chapter 43

**Title:** What a Difference 500 Years makes  
**Author:** Beermoney5  
**Theme:** Firm  
**Genre:** Drama, Romance  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** None  
**Word Count:** 100

* * *

**What a Difference 500 Years Makes**

Kagome enjoyed her time with Inuyasha, hearing about his life for the past 500 years. It was hard accepting that Inuyasha had chosen another, but Kagome was content knowing he had found someone who made him happy. After everything Inuyasha had gone thru as a child, he deserved to be happy. And that's what was most important to her: Inuyasha's happiness. Kagome made several excuses as to why it wasn't a good idea for her to go to Inuyasha's for dinner, but Inuyasha firmly insisted that Kagome come, not taking no for an answer, reminding her to bring Sesshomaru along.


	44. Chapter 44

**Title: **All Work; No Play…  
**Author: **Beermoney5  
**Theme:** Glance  
**Genre:** Drama, Romance  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** None  
**Word Count:** 100

* * *

**All Work; No Play…**

"But it's Saturday!"

Sesshomaru had just shown Kagome the rest of his estate, and she couldn't believe the vastness of it. At Kagome's request, Sesshomaru descended when she glanced A-Un drinking from a river below. Kagome couldn't believe the two headed dragon was still alive. Other than his graying mane, A-un looked the same. Now back at the house, three hours later, Sesshomaru was headed to work.

"And I have work to do."

"You're going to Inuyasha's tonight, aren't you?"

"I have no time for such matters."

"But… fine, work yourself to death. I don't care." Kagome said, wheeling away.


	45. Chapter 45

**Title:** A Little Get Together  
**Author:** Beermoney5  
**Theme:** Core  
**Genre:** Drama, Romance  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** None  
**Word Count: **400

* * *

**A Little Get Together**

* * *

Since Koga and Ayame were also going to Inuyasha's for dinner, Sesshomaru had made arrangements for them to pick Kagome up and take her. Kagome was disappointed that Sesshomaru hadn't changed his mind about going. She had even gone to the extent of calling him at work, trying to persuade him to go.

During dinner, they talked about how as humans' weapons became more powerful, Youkai had to go into hiding to avoid extinction. In time a concealing spell was invented to help youkai rejoin society without detection. They did have humans that they trusted, and that worked for them. And most importantly, Kagome and Yaone got along great, talking about Inuyasha even as he protested.

"I thought you would have convinced my brother to come," Inuyasha had said after dinner.

"Why did you think I would be able to?" Kagome asked, confused.

"Because you seem to have some influence over him."

"Influence? I don't think so."

"Whether you want to believe it or not, you do."

"Inuyasha's right Kagome," Koga added. "He acts different when you're involved."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we were all," Inuyasha gestured to everybody in the room, "Hoping Sesshomaru would come and relax. He's not resting and sleeping enough, and we thought this would be a step towards getting him to sleep." Inuyasha sighed before continuing. "I didn't want to say anything, but I think you need to know; Youkai don't need as much sleep as humans, and we can go a few weeks without sleep, and without any problems. But if we keep ourselves from getting enough, it will eventually deteriorate our health and shorten our lifespan."

"And you think Sesshomaru isn't getting enough sleep."

"Yeah, I know the signs. He's done it before, actually several times in the past. After it happens the first time, most Youkai are scared adequately enough so they keep it from happening again. Not Sesshomaru, though. Either he thinks he's invincible, or he has a death wish. I know Sesshomaru's core goal has always been ultimate power, but he doesn't have to achieve it by killing himself. He already owns most of the businesses around the world. We have to somehow get through to him before it's too late."

"Too late? Is it really that bad?"

"Yes."

"And you think I could help?"

"We all do. You've sparked something in him I haven't seen in a long time. Since Rin."


	46. Chapter 46

**Title:** Making a Difference  
**Author:** Beermoney5  
**Theme:** Dust  
**Genre:** Drama  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** None  
**Word Count:** 300

* * *

**Making a Difference**

Kagome was quiet all the way home, deep in thought about ways to help Sesshomaru. Both Koga and Ayame left Kagome to her thoughts when their attempts at conversation failed.

Now alone at home, Kagome still had no idea how to help Sesshomaru. The one thing she was sure about, though, was that Sesshomaru was going to do what Sesshomaru wanted, and no amount of begging and pleading was going to change that. Maybe if she found out why he was so dead set on a destructive path, she would be able to come up with a plan. But was he really in danger like the others said he was? This is Sesshomaru we we're talking about. The killing perfection with no rival. But Inuyasha said that the last time Sesshomaru had fallen into a deep sleep, which was fifty years ago, he was out for a week.

Kagome absently-mindedly brushed her hand across the dresser in her room. No dust. She was amazed at how clean Sesshomaru's staff kept his home. You could eat off the floors it was so clean.

Kagome wheeled over to her bed, pulling herself into it, picked up her book, and started to read it. Sesshomaru still hadn't come home yet.

Kagome set down her book when sleep came to claim her and reached over to turn off the light. As Kagome settled down, shutting her eyes, she heard the front door close. She glanced at the clock on her bedside table: 2:00. No doubt Sesshomaru would be up at four. Maybe he would sleep in till five.

Everyone thought she could make a difference. Kagome wasn't convinced she could, but she would try. If there was any way she could help Sesshomaru, she would. He saved her. Now she would return the favor.


	47. Chapter 47

**Title:** Let's Get the Ball Rolling

**Author:** Beermoney5

**Theme:** Nibble

**Genre:** Drama

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** None

**Word Count:** 200

* * *

**Let's Get the Ball Rolling**

Kagome nibbled on her toast, exhausted from lack of sleep. She had decided to try getting up before Sesshomaru to set her plan in motion, and she succeeded.

"You're up early," Sesshomaru said, walking into the kitchen.

"Um… yeah… I was trying to catch you before you left for work. I'm hoping I could talk you into hanging out with me today."

"Hanging out?"

"I was thinking that it would be nice to see more of your property, unhurried, and maybe have a picnic by that river with the waterfall you showed me yesterday."

"A picnic? I don…"

"Not like a date or anything like that. Just as friends," Kagome interrupted.

"You consider me a friend?"

"Well, yeah."

"I don't go on picnics, and I don't have time for nonsense like that."

"Yeah, I know the drill. You have work to do. You really can't take one day off to have some fun? You should give it a try. You just might enjoy it."

Sesshomaru frowned. He knew what Kagome was trying to do. Obviously, Inuyasha had told Kagome about his worries. He would indulge her this one time and concede to her wishes. "I will take the day off."


	48. Chapter 48

**Title: **The Affections of Dragons  
**Author:** Beermoney5  
**Theme:** Rinse  
**Genre:** Drama  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** None  
**Word Count:**400

* * *

**The Affections of Dragons**

* * *

"Okay, boy. I need to eat now. I'll pet you some more after I'm done," Kagome said, giving the two headed dragon one last pat. When she and Sesshomaru landed at their picnic site, A-Un showed up, and Kagome spent time petting and scratching his heads.

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked as Kagome opened a water bottle and started pouring some water onto her hands.

"Rinsing off my hands before I eat."

"Here." Sesshomaru handed her some antibacterial wipes.

"Thanks. You're prepared, aren't you, 'Mr. I don't do picnics,'" Kagome giggled.

"I had a feeling A-Un would show up and we would need those. He's quite fond of you."

"I like him too," Kagome said as she took the food Sesshomaru offered her.

"I haven't seen him react to someone like that since… Rin." There was a flicker of sadness that passed through Sesshomaru's eyes and a hitch in his voice. It was fleeting but definitely there.

"You miss her, don't you?"

"She's been gone a long time."

"It doesn't mean you don't still miss her, though. You must have cared about her a lot. I saw the portraits of her hanging in your office.

"It's not something I want to discuss."

"You can talk to me if you want."

Never before had Sesshomaru confided in anybody on the subject, but something made him feel the need to confide in this female, lifting the weight he had been caring around for years off his shoulders. "I left Rin with my brother, the demon slayer and the monk, to be raised in a human village so she could decide where she wanted to stay, with me or her own kind." There was a short pause before he continued, uncertain if he wanted to. Even though it had been hundreds of years, the memories still hurt. "I visited often, spending time with her. I watched her grow up, and somewhere along the way, I fell in love with her and she with me. When Rin told me that she had made her decision and wanted to be with me, I walked away and left her in the village. In secret, I watched her take a mate, raise a family, and protected her until the day she died. And I've regretted my actions ever since."

"Why didn't you take her as your mate?"

"Because I didn't want to be like my father."


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N:** Happy New Year everybody!

**Title:** Someday I'll Be Saturday Night  
**Author: **Beermoney5  
**Theme:** Pest  
**Genre:** Drama  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** None  
**Word Count:** 200

* * *

**Someday I'll Be Saturday Night **

* * *

Sesshomaru left his study in search of Kagome. Since he had promised to take the whole day off, Kagome wasn't happy when he told her that he needed to make some phone calls. Sesshomaru assured her that it was just a few calls and wouldn't take long. He was surprised when she didn't show up two hours later to scold him.

He followed Kagome's scent outside in the garden and came upon ruts in the lawn made by her wheelchair. Sesshomaru had a hard time suppressing his anger until he found Kagome curled up next to A-Un under a tree, sleeping, with a book that she had been reading lying next to her. When Sesshomaru approached, A-Un lifted one of his heads.

"You like her, don't you?" Sesshomaru said, placing a hand on the dragon's muzzle.

A-Un gave a soft rumbling sound as a reply. "So do I, sometimes, when she's not being a pest, which actually seems to be often." Sesshomaru chuckled, surprising himself by his reaction. This small female made him feel in a way he hadn't felt in a very, very, very long time. Sesshomaru gently picked up Kagome and headed back to the house with her.


	50. Chapter 50

**Title:**Three's a Crowd

**Author:**Beermoney5

**Theme: **Flash

**Genre:**Drama

**Rating:**T

**Warnings:**None

**Word Count:** 100

* * *

**Three's a Crowd**

* * *

A flash of jealousy coursed through Jaken as he watched Lord  
Sesshomaru carry the human female into the house and to her bedroom. Jaken had  
noticed that Lord Sesshomaru had been acting differently since this human had  
come back into their lives again, and it really annoyed him. If he knew it  
wouldn't displease his Lord, he would do everything possible to make her  
unhappy so she would leave, but he knew it would displease Lord Sesshomaru, and  
he valued his life.

"Jaken?"

"Yes, my Lord?"

"I'll be in my study. Let me know if she wakes."

"Yes, my Lord."


	51. Chapter 51

**Title:** From Sublime to Absurd  
**Author:** Beermoney5  
**Theme:** Caught  
**Genre:** Drama  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** None  
**Word Count:**400

* * *

**From Sublime to Absurd**

* * *

Sesshomaru placed the last dish on the dining room table as Kagome wheeled in, shock evident on her face. "Did you cook all this?" gesturing to the food on the table.

"I've been caught," Sesshomaru replied. "Even though I don't cook often, I rather enjoy it."

"I would have never guessed that. What's the special occasion?"

"Appreciation for talking me into staying home. I rather enjoyed myself today."

"Really?" A smile spread across Kagome's face, causing Sesshomaru's heart to give a little flutter.

"Yes."

"I told you that you just might enjoy it, didn't I. So will you do it more often?"

"I'll think about it. Please, take a seat before the food gets cold."

"This looks really good," Kagome said as she picked up her fork.

"It should be, since I've learned from the best."

"I bet you have." Kagome paused, then changed the subject. "There's one thing I was wondering… um… why haven't you ever taken a mate? It's hard to believe you haven't fallen in love with someone else since Rin."

"I have not yet found a female who is worthy to be my mate."

Now this was the Sesshomaru Kagome knew.

"Worthy to be your mate? That's hard to believe. Do you have a girlfriend?"

"I have a female companion, if you must know. Even if I haven't found a worthy female, I do have desires that need to be met from time to time."

"Desires? To be met? So you're a player? You just keep a girl around for sex? Wow, that's real nice. Have you ever thought about the fact that she might think your relationship is serious?"

"You can think whatever you want of me, but I can assure you that all the females I've been with have been after me for two things: my wealth and power. They don't care for me, love me for me. They're all the same, all but one, and she's been gone a long time. If the females I'm with think they have a chance at being my mate, then that's their problem, not mine."

"Is that why you're on this destructive path? Because of Rin and what happened in the past?"

"Destructive path?!" Sesshomaru growled, starting to lose his temper.

"Yes, Inuyasha said…" Kagome stopped when Sesshomaru stood and strode out of the room.

"Where are you going?"

"To the office, to continue my destructive path."


	52. Chapter 52

**Title:** Home for Lunch?  
**Author:** Beermoney5  
**Theme:** Repair  
**Genre:** Drama  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** None  
**Word Count: **300

* * *

**Home for Lunch?**

Kagome worried about Sesshomaru. He hadn't been home all week since their fight, and if he had been home while she was out of the house, it was only long enough to shower and change clothes, not long enough to sleep or relax. She had talked to her mother, Ayame, and even to Inuyasha about what had happened between her and Sesshomaru- without mentioning the part about Rin, of course, as she was sworn to secrecy on that subject. Even with their help, Kagome wasn't sure she could repair the damage she had done with her words.

Kagome's thoughts were interrupted by someone entering the front door. She wheeled out to see Sesshomaru walking in. "I haven't seen you in a while. I was worried about you."

"Your worry was unnecessary."

"Necessary or not, I was still worried. You should have called."

"Jaken?"

"Yes, my lord?" Jaken asked, appearing instantly.

"I'll be upstairs; I am not to be disturbed."

"Yes, my lord."

Kagome didn't bother trying to continue their conversation, knowing it would end up in another fight. She did notice though, as she watched Sesshomaru walk up the stairs, that he looked tired, worn out, and it was only early afternoon.

"Jaken?" Kagome called, later that evening.

"Yes?"

"Has anyone checked on Sesshomaru? I haven't seen him come downstairs."

"My lord has asked not to be disturbed."

"It's been hours, Jaken. Something could be wrong. Don't you care?"

"That's a ridicules question!" Jaken raised his voice, irritated by the impudence of the human before him.

"Jaken I know about the deep sleeps that he's slipped into, and Sesshomaru looked really haggard when he came home. And when was the last time he came home in the afternoon?"

Kagome saw the worry flash through Jaken's eyes before he ran upstairs.


	53. Chapter 53

**Title: **Slumbering Jealousy  
**Author:** Beermoney5  
**Theme:** Mourn  
**Genre: **Drama  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** None  
**Word Count:**400

* * *

**Slumbering Jealousy**

* * *

Jaken had found Sesshomaru in a deep sleep, unable to wake him. The doctor was called, but there wasn't much he could do about Sesshomaru's condition, saying it was something we would have to wait out. Sesshomaru's vitals were low, lower than the other times, and the doctor wasn't sure Sesshomaru would pull through this time around.

Kagome had insisted that Sesshomaru be moved to her room on the first floor so she would be able to keep an eye on him, much to the protest of Jaken. The staff was hesitant to move Sesshomaru, worried about the repercussions should he wake and find himself in Kagome's room instead of his own, but Ayame and Inuyasha had Kagome's back and convinced them that they would take the blame should the move anger him.

"Would you stop that crying!" Kagome snapped at Jaken two weeks later. "You're acting like Sesshomaru is dead and you're morning him. Stop it, or get out of my room!"

"How dare you order me around, you stupid human!" Jaken sniffled. "I have…"

"Jaken, leave!" Inuyasha interrupted Jaken's tirade as he walked into the room.

Ready to lash out at Inuyasha, Jaken paused and then thought better of it. As Jaken left, he muttered under his breath about how he didn't understand why his lord would bring home a creature such as Kagome.

"Any change?"

"No."

"Have you eaten anything or taken a break?"

Kagome's silence was all the answer Inuyasha needed. "Here." He handed Kagome a bag as he pulled over a table. "I brought something for you to eat, and then you're going to rest."

"I'm..."

"I'm not taking no for an answer," Inuyasha interrupted. "You're not doing anybody any good if you compromise your own heath."

"Fine. You'll wake me if there's any change?"

"You know I will." Inuyasha studied Kagome's face a moment. She truly cared about his brother, and Inuyasha felt that her feelings went deeper than friendship. Kagome might not realize it herself, but Inuyasha was convinced she was falling for his brother. Jealousy swelled up inside of Inuyasha at the thought. He had been warring with his feelings for Kagome since the shooting and more so after she moved in with Sesshomaru. He had no right to be jealous, though, since he himself had a mate. But it was hard, especially since it was his brother Kagome was bonding with.


	54. Chapter 54

**Title:** Unexpected Guest  
**Author:** Beermoney5  
**Theme:** Frisk  
**Genre:** Drama  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings: **None  
**Word Count:**100

* * *

**Unexpected Guest**

* * *

"What's going on here?!" Yuri shouted as she walked into Kagome's room. "I was practically frisked at the front door!" She stopped, suddenly, when she saw Kagome at Sesshomaru's bedside. "What is that?" She pointed at Kagome.

"Kagome, and she is living here at the moment," Inuyasha answered. "And what are you doing here?"

"I haven't heard from Sesshomaru in awhile, so I came to see what was going on. I am his girlfriend, you know. We're practically engaged."

"Hardly," Inuyasha mumbled under his breath.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing." This was going to be a problem. A big problem.


	55. Chapter 55

**Title:** Pretty in Silver  
**Author:** Beermoney5  
**Theme:** Silver  
**Genre:** Drama  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** None  
**Word Count:**300

* * *

**Pretty in Silver**

* * *

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. He glanced down to his right and saw Kagome fast asleep with her head lying there. Sesshomaru reached over with his left hand and stroked her hair, pausing when he noticed the silver nail polish on his nails. "She did that yesterday," Inuyasha said, quietly, as he walked into the room. "I warned her, but Kagome figured that she would have it removed before you woke up."

"At least it's not pink."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes." Sesshomaru gently lifted Kagome's head up, placing it back down on the bed. Excuse me, I have to use the facilities."

Inuyasha stood there, stunned at what he witnessed and heard as Sesshomaru headed to the bathroom. There was an aching in his heart about how both his brother and Kagome were acting towards each other, but he supposed Kagome could do worse. She could have fallen for someone like Koga.

"How long was I out?" Sesshomaru asked, reentering the room.

"A little over a month."

"Over a month?"

"Yeah. We were all worried about you, especially Kagome. She was the one who had you moved down here so she could keep an eye on you. She wouldn't leave your side. Ayame and I, along with Koga's help, had to keep a watchful eye on you as we forced her to rest; otherwise, she wouldn't have. Her vigilance is catching up with her though." Inuyasha gestured to a sleeping Kagome.

Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome, gently picking her up out of her wheelchair and laying her down on the bed. "She gave up her bed for me." Sesshomaru shook his head.

"She cares about you, so don't mess this one up like the last time."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you do."


	56. Chapter 56

**Title: **Old Habits Are Hard To Break  
**Author:** Beermoney5  
**Theme:** Knot  
**Genre: **Drama, Romance  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings: **None  
**Word Count:**200

* * *

**Old Habits Are Hard To Break**

* * *

After waking up, realizing that she was in her bed but Sesshomaru was not, Kagome scrambled into her wheelchair as fast as she possibly could. Kagome's stomach twisted into knots at the thought of what could have happened to him after she drifted off to sleep. She couldn't believe she had fallen asleep and kept telling herself that there would have been too much commotion for her to have slept through if Sesshomaru had gotten worse or passed away.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome shouted, frantically.

"What?" Sesshomaru answered, walking out of the kitchen.

Relief washed over Kagome at the site of him. "I so glad you're okay. Why didn't anyone wake me up?"

"You looked exhausted, and I didn't want to wake you."

"Oh… are you going into work?" Kagome asked with concern, noticing Sesshomaru was wearing a suit.

"I've been away too long."

"Inuyasha can continue to handle everything. Shouldn't you rest for one more day before going back to work?"

"I've been check by the doctor, and I feel fine. I'm only going in for a few hours, and I'll be home for dinner. I promise."

"I'm going to hold you to that promise."

"I'm sure you will," he chuckled.


	57. Chapter 57

**Title: **Efficient  
**Theme:** Grind  
**Genre: **Drama  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** None  
**Word Count:**400

* * *

**Efficient**

* * *

There wasn't much to do at the office, and Sesshomaru was grateful for that. He still wasn't feeling up to par. Sesshomaru had told Kagome he was fine, but in reality, he wasn't. The doctor said that his heart rate was slow and his blood pressure was very low. He felt sluggish, still exhausted, and a bit queasy. Sesshomaru knew he should have stayed at home resting for a few more days, but he needed to see for himself that everything was being taken care of at the office. He was in the middle of a huge merger when he was comatose.

Sesshomaru was glad to have worked through his and Inuyasha's differences, ending up with the cordial relationship they now had. Even though Inuyasha sometimes acted like a complete idiot, and drove Sesshomaru crazy, he was fully capable of handling anything that was thrown at him with efficiency, and Sesshomaru trusted him completely.

"You shouldn't be here, you know?" Inuyasha said, walking into Sesshomaru's office.

"And you should knock before coming in."

"Whatever." Inuyasha sat in a chair across from Sesshomaru. "Why start now. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine."

Inuyasha gave Sesshomaru a once over. "Are you going to tell me the truth, or are we going to settle with your 'fine'?"

After a moment of silence, Sesshomaru answered. "I'm not well. The doctor advised me to stay home for another week because my blood pressure and heart rate aren't normal."

"Then why are you here?! I have everything under control."

"And for that, I'm grateful. Thank you. I thought for sure I would be grinding away all night trying to get things caught up. The merger went ok?"

"There was a bit of a problem, but Koga and I worked through it. Don't worry about it, and we'll talk about it later. Just go home. Everything here is fine, and you have bigger problems to deal with, namely Yuri."

"Sesshomaru groaned. "Don't remind me." Before Inuyasha left Sesshomaru's house that morning, he had informed Sesshomaru about Yuri coming to his home and seeing Kagome there. From what Inuyasha had said, Yuri wasn't happy that Sesshomaru had another female living with him.

"She's crazy; you seriously need to get rid of her."

Sesshomaru stood. "Well, you seem to have everything under control here, so I think I will go home. If there's a problem call me."

"I will."


	58. Chapter 58

**Title:** Much Needed Vacation  
**Author:** Beermoney5  
**Theme:** Nearly  
**Genre:** Drama  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** None  
**Word Count:**100

* * *

**Much Needed Vacation**

* * *

"What are we watching?" Sesshomaru asked, walking into the living room.

"You're home early." Surprise was evident on Kagome's face. "You've only been gone for a couple of hours."

"There wasn't much to do, so I decided to come home."

Sesshomaru saw the surprise on Kagome's face quickly change to concern. "I'm taking the week off, but if you keep asking how I am and fretting over me, I'll change my mind."

"You nearly died, Sesshomaru."

"I'm fully aware of the situation I was in, and I'm serious about what I said."

Kagome made a zipping of her lips gesture.


	59. Chapter 59

**Title:** A Dog's Life  
**Author:** Beermoney5  
**Theme:** Spin  
**Genre:** Drama, Romance  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** None  
**Word Count:**200

* * *

**A Dog's Life**

* * *

Deep in thought, Kagome spun her pen on the desktop. Sesshomaru had taken off the whole week, but Kagome hadn't seen him except in the evenings. She wanted to ask Sesshomaru what he did all day but wasn't sure if that violated their agreement, so she kept quiet.

"Come on," Ayame said, disrupting Kagome's thoughts, while wheeling her out of the room.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see," Ayame answered, maneuvering Kagome outside and up to A-Un.

"What's A-Un doing here?"

Without answering, Ayame picked Kagome up and placed her on the two headed dragon's back.

"Ayame?"

"I've found out what Sesshomaru's been doing, and we need A-Un to take us there," she replied, climbing up behind Kagome.

After flying for a short while, Ayame pointed down to a large clearing. "Look."

Kagome looked down and saw a large white dog, about the size of a house, running across it. The white dog stopped and looked up when A-Un started his decent. In his true form, Sesshomaru was both magnificent and terrifying at the same time, and Kagome was speechless as he approached A-Un. Kagome reached out a tentative hand, and Sesshomaru nuzzled it while taking in a deep breath.


	60. Chapter 60

**Title:** Release  
**Author:** Beermoney5  
**Theme:** Outlet  
**Genre:** Drama, Romance  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** None  
**Word Count:**200

* * *

**Release**

* * *

Even though Sesshomaru had informed Ayame that he would take Kagome back to the house when he was done, she stayed a while longer, keeping Kagome company as Sesshomaru released years of pent up stress in his true form. Ayame explained to Kagome that Youkai would take on their true form as an outlet for stress and anxiety, even though Sesshomaru would never admit that he was affected by either.

Later, Sesshomaru let out a deep sigh of content as he lay in the grass next to Kagome while she scratched his ears. Kagome was seeing a different side of Sesshomaru and was a little shocked he was showing her this side of him. Sesshomaru was very guarded with his emotions and actions, and Kagome knew she was probably the only person that got to experience this.

After awhile, Sesshomaru stood, walked to the trees bordering the meadow and disappeared behind them, leaving Kagome alone. A short while later, he emerged in human form.

"So, are you going to have to kill me now for witnessing this?" Kagome joked.

"I'm still debating the subject." Sesshomaru replied, scooping Kagome up into his arms. "I'll think on it as we head home."


	61. Chapter 61

**Title:** Feelings Flicker  
**Author:** Beermoney5  
**Theme:** Flame  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** None  
**Word Count:**100

* * *

**Feelings Flicker**

* * *

Kagome watched the flame of the candle flicker. She had spent a wonderful day with Sesshomaru and hoped that she would soon have another experience like she had today. Kagome smiled at the memory, but her smile quickly faded. She was falling for Sesshomaru and wasn't going to deny it any longer, but there was a problem with accepting her feelings for him: Sesshomaru had a girlfriend, one she couldn't compete with, and not only that, Sesshomaru made it clear that he wasn't looking for a serious relationship.

Kagome sighed as she blew out the candle and crawled into bed.


	62. Chapter 62

**Title:** The Art of Dating a Youkai  
**Author:** Beermoney5  
**Theme:** Cook  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** None  
**Word Count:**300

* * *

**The Art of Dating a Youkai**

* * *

Kagome sat in the kitchen talking to Sesshomaru's cook, Gojyo, who she had become fast friends with. Sesshomaru had returned to work that week, leaving at 5:00 in the morning and returning home by 6:00 in the evening. Tonight, though, he had a date with Yuri, and Kagome was interrogating Hiten on Sesshomaru and Yuri's relationship.

"You're saying that Sesshomaru has never stayed the night with Yuri? He's never had her come over here? How does she know where he lives?"

"He only brings her over for parties he's hosting, and it's not only Yuri: its every female he's been with. You're the first female he's brought home who has stayed the night." Gojyo laughed. "The staff was all surprised, especially since you're human."

"So, Sesshomaru still hates humans after all theses years? He has some working for him."

"He doesn't hate them. He's just not real fond of them, and the ones he does let into his life are decedents of Rin and the monk and demon slayer you traveled with."

"Oh. So he's never dated a human."

"Never." Gojyo saw the crestfallen look on Kagome's face at his response. "But maybe he just hasn't found the right human female yet. Anything's possible."

"Yeah, maybe."

"So does he take his girlfriends to a hotel or something?"

"You sure are asking a lot of questions on this subject."

"I'm just curious where he takes them if he doesn't bring them back here or go over to their houses."

"I didn't say he doesn't go over to their houses. I said he doesn't spend the whole night with them."

"Hmmm."

Gojyo could tell that Kagome cared for Sesshomaru and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Things will change when Sesshomaru finds someone who cares for him and not his status."


	63. Chapter 63

**Title:** Throwing Out the Trash  
**Author:** Beermoney5  
**Theme:** Mount  
**Genre:** Drama  
**Rating: **T  
**Warnings:** None  
**Word Count:**200

* * *

**Throwing Out the Trash**

* * *

"Aren't you coming in?" Yuri asked when Sesshomaru didn't follow her out of the limo.

"No. I've been thinking over a few things, and I've decided I won't be seeing you anymore."

"What do you mean?" There was a slight panicky tone to Yuri's voice. "It's not because of my reaction to the human you have living with you, is it? I apologized, and you can't really blame me for being upset…"

"That's part of it, but not all," Sesshomaru interrupted Yuri. "I've tired of you, and it's time to move on."

"You're dumping for that cripple living with you, aren't you?!" Yuri snapped.

"You will not speak of Kagome in that manner," Sesshomaru growled, flexing his clawed fingers, trying to control his mounting anger at Yuri's insolence. "We are through. Accept it. I've made my decision, and I won't bend."

Yuri knew there was no use in arguing with Sesshomaru. "Fine, but she won't be able to please you the way I can, and I won't take you back when you realize that."

Sesshomaru's limo driver closed the door, ending the conversation. Inuyasha was right, again. It was time he looked for a mate, and Yuri was not deserving.


	64. Chapter 64

**Title:** Ask Me You Fool  
**Author:** Beermoney5  
**Theme:** Rasp  
**Genre:** Drama, Romance  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** None  
**Word Count:**300

* * *

**Ask Me You Fool**

* * *

"Good morning," Sesshomaru addressed Kagome as she wheeled into the dining room.

"Good morning," Kagome replied.

"I have a business party to attend next Saturday, and you will accompany me. Ayame will be by later to take you shopping for a dress. Use the card I gave you."

"No."

"No?"

"Did I stutter?!" Kagome snapped, anger welling up at Sesshomaru's audacity for telling her what to do.

"You will not speak to me in that manner!" Sesshomaru growled.

"Then you won't order me around. I do not work for you. If you want me to go with you to this party, you will ask me."

"You are refusing me?"

"If you ask and not demand me to go with you, the answer might be different."

Sesshomaru stood, pushing back his chair, and stormed out of the room. "I'll be at the office."

Kagome heard the door slam before she could respond.

Kagome knew she had made Sesshomaru mad but didn't care. He couldn't treat people this way.

"Hey Kagome."Ayame said, walking into the family room. "You should have gone last night; the concert was awesome!"

"I could tell by the raspy tone to your voice. Next time. I just wasn't sure I was up for something like that just yet."

"So are you ready? This is so exciting. I can't believe Sesshomaru asked you out."

"He didn't, and I'm not going shopping."

"He called me earlier to tell me to take you dress shopping."

"He ordered me to go, and I'm not going unless he asks."

Ayame sighed. "Kagome, I know you like him, and now he's single. This is your opportunity. Don't let something so minor get in the way."

"It's not minor to me. If he wants me to go, he'll ask, or he can take someone else."


	65. Chapter 65

**Title:** I Will Not Yield!  
**Author:** Beermoney5  
**Theme:** Secret  
**Genre:** Drama, Romance  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** None  
**Word Count:**100

* * *

**I will Not Yield!**

* * *

After finally deciding not to keep his feelings for Kagome a secret any longer and take her to a business party, she actually turned him down. While trying to keep his anger in check, Sesshomaru's claws dug into his desk, and the wood creaked under his vice like grip. No female had ever turned him down. All he had to do was make one call, and he would have a date for this event. He would not submit to Kagome's request and give her time to change her mind. No female would have dominance over him, especially a human female.


	66. Chapter 66

**Title:** Acquiescence  
**Author:** Beermoney5  
**Theme:** Sheath  
**Genre:** Drama, Romance  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** None  
**Word Count:**300

* * *

**Acquiescence**

* * *

Kagome heard the front door slam! Shortly after, Sesshomaru strode into the living room where she was watching TV.

"Will you accompany me to a business party this weekend?" Sesshomaru ground out through gritted teeth.

It wasn't exactly the way Kagome had wanted Sesshomaru to ask, but he did ask, which was all she really wanted. "Yes," Kagome responded after a short pause.

Without another word, Sesshomaru turned and strode out of the room, heading straight to his study. He couldn't believe he had just submitted to the wishes of a female… a human female no less. Was this really worth the headache and frustration that Kagome would put him through throughout the coming years, Sesshomaru thought, as he sat at his desk, reaching for a stack of papers. Kagome was headstrong and stubborn, and there would be a lot of compromising in their relationship. Sesshomaru looked up over at the portraits of Rin on the wall. He stood and walked over to them. Reaching out, he placed a hand on the painting of Rin as a young woman. Even though there was a slight difference, Rin and Kagome were much alike.

Turning back to his desk, Sesshomaru glanced at his sword collection hanging on the far wall. He usually kept them in his dojo, but since he had it converted into a room for Kagome, Sesshomaru had moved them into his study. Sesshomaru pulled Bakusaiga down off the wall, pulled the sword out of its sheath, and turned it in his hand before replacing it. It had been a while since he had used this sword, and he still had a lot of pent up frustration that needed release. The sword would be the perfect solution to expelling his frustration, so with sword in hand, he left the house.


	67. Chapter 67

**Title:** Let's Roll  
**Author:** Beermoney5  
**Theme:** Bind  
**Genre:** Drama, Romance  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:**None

* * *

**Let's Roll**

* * *

Kagome was glad that Ayame decided to get ready for the party at Sesshomaru's house; she would have been in a bind trying to get ready herself. She could have asked for assistance from one of the female servants, but Kagome wasn't comfortable asking any of them.

"None of the guys are going to be able to keep their eyes off of you," Ayame said, finishing the minimal amount of makeup she had applied to Kagome.

"If they stare, it's because I'm in a wheelchair."

"Don't let the wheelchair thing keep you from having fun tonight."

"I'll try." Kagome smiled


	68. Chapter 68

**Title:** Dance the Night Away  
**Author:** Beermoney5  
**Theme:** Coin  
**Genre:** Drama, Romance  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** None  
**Word Count:** 400

* * *

**Dance the Night Away**

* * *

As Sesshomaru mingled with the other guests, he couldn't believe the audacity of the wolf suggesting they flip a coin to see who got the first dance with Kagome. Koga had a mate and shouldn't be encroaching on another male's female. Sesshomaru just couldn't believe Ayame was allowing this type of behavior.

"Sesshomaru, my dear."

Sesshomaru turned and came face to face with Aya, the only other female to turn him down. For years he tried to hook up with her to no avail. She was beautiful, with impeccable breeding and manners, and would make the perfect mate for any male. "Aya," Sesshomaru acknowledged. "You're looking quite stunning tonight."

"Why, thank you," Aya blushed.

"How's your father? I didn't see him here tonight."

"He's a bit under the weather, so I came in his stead."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I hope he feels better."

"Thank you."

"Excuse me, but I need to go talk with Toya. I'll see you later."

"I'm surprised you're not asking me out. You usually do."

"You keep turning me down. I know a lost cause when I see one."

"Maybe I'll be more receptive now."

"And why is that. Is it because your father is about to lose everything he has to bad investments and gambling debts, and you need my help to bail him out?"

"That's outrageous. Where did you hear such nonsense?"

"I have my sources, and they are always correct. I continued to pursue you because I thought you were different from all the others, but I guess I was wrong. You're a money hungry gold digger like the rest of them."

"How dare you speak to me that way. Do you really think the young female you came with is any different? I heard she's staying with you, and you're supporting her."

"Yes, your right about one thing. Kagome is staying with me, and I'm helping her out with some of her bills, but you're wrong about the other. She is different." Sesshomaru turned away from Aya at the sound of Kagome's laughter and growled at the sight before him. Koga had Kagome in his arms, twirling her around the dance floor as she giggled from his antics. Sesshomaru strode over to Koga, tapping him on the shoulder once he approached him.

"May I cut in?"

"Sure." Koga handed Kagome over.

"You're going to dance with me?"

"It seems so."


	69. Chapter 69

**Title:** Personal Property  
**Author:** Beermoney5  
**Theme:** Half  
**Genre:** Drama, Romance  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** None

* * *

**Personal Property**

* * *

After dropping off Koga and Ayame and Inuyasha and Yaone, Sesshomaru and Kagome sat in silence in the limo.

"Did you enjoy the party?" Sesshomaru asked, finally breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"The first half was a bit boring… well, actually, probably less than half was boring. When Koga took me out on the dance floor is when I really started to have fun." Kagome paused at the sound of Sesshomaru's low growl. "Did you just growl at the mention of Koga dancing with me?" When Sesshomaru didn't answer, Kagome added, "Don't tell me you're jealous of him? We're just friends, and we" Kagome gestured to her and Sesshomaru. "aren't even a couple."

"I'm courting you, and he should respect that."

"You're courting me?" When Sesshomaru had asked her to the party, Kagome had hoped that it was an actual date. "As in we're dating?"

"Yes, that is, if you are receptive to the idea."

"I don't want to one of the many girls you've been with."

"I'm asking for a real relationship, and I was going to ask you to a picnic tomorrow since I know how found of them you are."

"I would like that," Kagome replied with a smile, "but under one condition: you can't get jealous of other guys hanging out and talking with me. Inuyasha and Koga are my friends, and I don't want to give up their friendships, especially Inuyasha's, and you know our history."

"I won't ask you to give up your friendships. I'll deal with it."

"Okay." Kagome couldn't wait to tell Ayame the good news. "Not to change the subject, but did you have a good time at the party?"

"I usually dread going to them, but your presence there made it quite enjoyable."

Kagome's smile grew wider, which warmed Sesshomaru's heart.


	70. Chapter 70

**Title:** Dog Day Afternoon  
**Author:** Beermoney5  
**Theme:** Clear  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** None  
**Word Count:** 200

* * *

**Dog Day Afternoon**

* * *

"I'd like to go for a run. Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah."

"I won't be long, and A-Un will stay with you while I'm gone." Sesshomaru stood and started taking his shirt off.

"What are you doing!?" Kagome said, turning away from Sesshomaru.

"I didn't bring another set of clothes, and I don't think the ones I'm wearing will survive the transformation."

"You don't have to undress in front of me."

Sesshomaru shook his head as he finished laying his clothes down on the ground in a neat pile. When Kagome heard him leave, she turned back around, seeing him disappear through the trees. Kagome looked up at the clear cloudless sky, grateful they had a nice warm day for their picnic since yesterday was overcast and cold.

A half hour later, Sesshomaru showed up and lay down next to Kagome, tilting his head toward her. Kagome knew what he wanted her to do without him telling her. She giggled as she scratched his ear, using both her hands.

"Okay, let's do the other one." Sesshomaru got up and turned around. Afterwards, they lay there next to one another, enjoying each other's company for the rest of the afternoon.


	71. Chapter 71

**Title:** Schmoozing by Cupcake  
**Author:** Beermoney5  
**Theme:** Dense  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** None  
**Word Count:** 100

* * *

**Schmoozing by Cupcake**

* * *

"So, what do you think?" Kagome asked Gojo after taking a bite of a cupcake she had made.

"They're a bit dense, but they do have good flavor." Since Kagome wanted to bake the cupcakes herself, Gojo had been giving her baking tips. "I'm sure Sesshomaru will like them. Plus it's the thought that counts."

"I'm going to try again, and bake a new batch."

"Kagome, these are fine."

"I want them to be perfect."

"And what are we going to do with all these?"

"Jaken will eat them. He eats anything. Plus, maybe he'll like me a little more."


	72. Chapter 72

**Title:** Reservations about Reservations  
**Author:** Beermoney5  
**Theme:** Pile  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** None  
**Word Count:** 300

* * *

**Reservations about Reservations**

* * *

As he rifled through a pile of paper work on his desk, Sesshomaru took a bite from a chocolate chip cookie Kagome had made him.

"I thought you had a date with Kagome tonight?" Inuyasha asked, walking into Sesshomaru's office.

Sesshomaru sighed at his brothers intrusion. He had given up trying to get his brother to knock before entering. "I canceled it."

"Why?"

"I have to finish up this deal," Sesshomaru answered, referring to his latest merger.

"You know, you've been officially dating Kagome for two weeks now, and you have canceled both of the dates you made with her."

"That's not true."

"I don't mean having picnics on your own property. You've had two dinner plans with her and have canceled both of them. Kagome's self-conscious about being in a wheelchair, and she's going to think you're having second thoughts about dating and being seen in public with her."

"I took her to a party, and I highly doubt she'll feel that way."

"You don't know Kagome as well as I do."

"I don't need advice on courting a female from you. Now if you're finished, I have work to do."

"Whatever," Inuyasha replied, giving up and turning to leave. "Believe what you want, but don't come crying to me when you mess things up."

Sesshomaru shook his head as Inuyasha left his office.

"What are you doing up so late?" Sesshomaru asked Kagome, walking into the living room after arriving home.

"I couldn't sleep." Kagome replied, and then blurted out after a short hesitation, "Are you having second thoughts about us?"

"No." Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome and gave her a kiss. "I've rescheduled our reservation for tomorrow night."

"Oh, okay." Kagome smiled. "That's a relief."

"It's late, so let's go to bed," Sesshomaru said, picking Kagome up.


	73. Chapter 73

**Title:** Third Time's the Charm  
**Author:** Beermoney5  
**Theme:** Shed  
**Genre:** Drama, Romance  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** None  
**Word Count:** 100

* * *

**Third Time's the Charm**

* * *

It pays to have connections, especially when you need last minute dinner reservations at the best restaurant in town, Sesshomaru thought as he tried to push Kagome into the restaurant.

"I can do it," Kagome said.

"No, I'll escort you in."

As they entered the restaurant, Kagome was glad she hadn't shed any tears over Sesshomaru's second cancellation. She would have felt even more stupid than she did for doubting their relationship.

"They're staring at me,"

"Only because you're the most beautiful female here."

Kagome looked up at him, smiling."You're full of it, you know."

"I'm only stating the fact."


	74. Chapter 74

**Title:** Falling  
**Author:** Beermoney5  
**Theme:** Trade  
**Genre:** Drama, Romance  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** None  
**Word Count:** 300

* * *

**Falling**

* * *

"So how did it go?" Ayame asked after Kagome's physical therapy session.

"I think I felt something when the doctor pricked my toe this time."

"Really? That's great!"

"It was very slight, so I hope it wasn't my imagination."

"I'm sure it wasn't. We have to go celebrate! Do you have that credit card that Sesshomaru gave you?"

"Yeah," Kagome replied, hesitantly.

"Then we're going to lunch, Sesshomaru's treat."

"I don't know."

"No arguments. Sesshomaru gave you that card to use, and you never do."

"I feel weird using it."

"You shouldn't. Now, let's go."

"So, tell me about your date the other night?" Ayame asked once they were seated at the restaurant.

"At first I was uncomfortable because people were staring, but eventually, I was able to ignore them and enjoy the evening. I've never been to such a fancy or expensive restaurant before."

"You didn't order the cheapest thing on the menu, did you?"

"No. I know Sesshomaru wouldn't have gone for that. The food was to die for. There was a nice park next to the restaurant, and after dinner, we went for a walk… well, you know what I mean."

"I do," Ayame giggled.

"I really enjoy my time with Sesshomaru. I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. I know this sounds silly, because we really haven't known each other that long, but I think I'm falling in love with him."

"It doesn't sound silly. Plus the two of you knew each other back in the feudal era. There was probably something there between the two of you back then."

"He tried to kill me the first time we met."

"All your friends back there did, even Inuyasha. Don't forget, Sesshomaru saved you a few times too."

"You do have a point." Kagome giggled.


End file.
